Two Fathers versus one son T version
by Kalnaman
Summary: Will a man from Tony's past cause Gibbs losing his 'son' Tony? Tony may be in danger from the man from the past. Gibbs/Tony father/son. Warnings: Spanking of adults in later chapters. 20,21,22& 23 will be rated M. Don’t like? Then read the K plus version
1. Prologue

**Two Fathers versus one son ****T version**

Prologue

By Kalnaman

A/N: This is the T version

Warnings: Spanking of adults in later chapters. Don't like? Then read the K plus version. Mention of abuse.

Category: Gen. Hurt/comfort

Summary: Will a man from Tony's past cause Gibbs losing his 'son' Tony? Tony may be in danger from the man from the past. Gibbs/Tony father/son

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show NCIS.

Tony leaned back at his chair at his desk at the headquarters of NCIS. He was happy, finally back at work after recuperating from the plague. Though it had taken him quite an afford for him to get Gibbs(now his surrogate father) to agree letting him get back to work. Life couldn't be better. He's alive, back at work and has now a father that cares about him. Gibbs had taken great care of him while he recuperated at his house. As soon as he was released from the hospital Gibbs had insisted he moved in with him, at least until he's 100 percent back to his mischievous self. So since he wasn't back to his old self yet, he was still living at Gibbs house.

"DiNozzo! Didn't you hear? There's a crime scene. So let's go!"

Tony hurried on his feet. Wow that was too fast. Tony had to grab the desk to steady himself, because of a sudden dizziness.

"DiNozzo. Maybe you got back to work to early!"

"No, Boss. I just stood up too fast."

"Okay. Then let's go. Don't let me regret that I let you get back to work so soon."

"You won't boss. I promise."

In the car Tony had to hold the handle to steady himself. Not because he felt dizzy again, but because of Gibbs' driving. Yep, life is good and couldn't be better, Tony thought.

oOo

Three months later.

Elsewhere in a fancy office:

A man in an Armani suit was sitting at a desk. Looking at a picture of a young man. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." A well built man, who looked a lot like a bodyguard, entered the office. "Sir. Here's the address of the whereabouts of Anthony DiNozzo Junior, which you requested," the man said giving his boss the note.

"Thank you. That will be all."

When the man was left on his own he said while caressing the face of the young man in the picture. "Junior. I'm coming. Looking forward to meet you again. I'm going to have so much fun with you young man. I just know it."

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Two Fathers versus one son Part 1

By Kalnaman

Warning: Spanking of an adult version. Don't like? Then read the non-spanking version.

Tony still thought life was good. He was now back living at his apartment. Enjoying watching all his favorite DVDs. It wasn't like he didn't have a great time at his 'dad's' house. He did a lot, just being with him and getting the effecting of his dad. Which he never got from his real father. The only affections he showed was tuff love with his hand. Not that his surrogate father never laid a hand on him, but not in an abuse kind of way. But as discipline. Mostly Gibbs head slapped him like he did before he got parental feelings toward Tony. He also spanks him, but only at desperate times when a head slapping doesn't work on Tony. After he punishes him with a spanking he always comforts him. His real father never disciplined him out of love and worry about his son's safety. It was abuse pure and simple. And he never comforted him ever. Not even when his mother died. Never a hug or anything like that. Tony wondered if it had always been like that. He couldn't remember much from when he was very young, younger than eight. He could faintly remember a man telling him bedtime stories, hugging him and telling him he was his pride and joy. He couldn't remember who it was. Tony was sure though, that it couldn't be his real father.

Even though he had a great time at his 'dad's' place, he wasn't allowed to watch many movies. Gibbs made sure that he rested a lot and ate healthy food, so no pizza. He was so looking forward to the pizza guy's arrival with his long awaited favorite pizza.

Tony could hear his phone ringing and went to get it. "Hi, Dad. Yes I'm good… of course I'm eating healthy. You told me to. How can you think that I'd defy your order? Okay, bye. See you tomorrow Dad," Tony said and hang up the phone.

Tony smiled brightly when he heard his doorbell ring. Though his smile faded when he saw his 'Dad' at the door with a pizza in his hand. Tony gulped. "Eh… hi Dad. I-I thought you were at home."

"As you can see I'm not son. Care to explain why a pizza guy delivered a pizza here at your address?" Gibbs asked in a firm voice.

"I uh-m g-guess he got the wrong address."

"With your name on it? You better, come clean, young man. You're only making it worse for yourself."

"Okay. I-it's my pizza. But Dad, please. I haven't gotten any pizza for ages. Please let me, just this once."

"As far as I remember I didn't forbid you to eat pizza completely. You're allowed to eat pizza in the weekends. What day is it today, Anthony?"

"W-Wednesday."

"Wednesday as in?"

"Weeknight."

Gibbs nodded, went inside Tony's apartment and placed the pizza at the nearest table. Gibbs went to Tony and slapped his head.

"That was for ordering pizza on a weeknight. Go to your room and I'll be there shortly!" Gibbs said in a commanding voice.

"No, Dad. Please."

"Anthony. Tell me how many times have I head slapped you for lying to me?"

"Well… m-more t-than I can count on m-my f-fingers," Tony said. Looking down the floor not daring looking into his 'dad's' eyes.

"Exactly. Since it looks like head slapping you doesn't work to keep you from lying to me, I'll have to use another punishment. And you know what that means. Go to your room now! If you don't go before I count to three I'll use a brush!"

"No! Please, Dad. I'm sorry. I promise I won't lie to you again—"

"One!"

Tony hurried to his room not daring risking getting it with a brush. He knew that his dad meant business; he'd learned that the hard way, when he lived at his dad's place.

oOo

At the moment Tony hated himself for lying again to his dad. Why couldn't he just tell the truth? Why did he always have to tempt fate? It'll only get him in more trouble, like he was in now.

"You have two choices. One; getting it bared now or two; one before you go to bed. So when is it going to be?"

Tony looked shocked at his dad. "Two spankings?! No, please Dad. You can't be serious!"

"I am serious. Believe me! You get one spanking now for lying to me at the phone and another one before you go to bed for lying to me just after I arrived here."  
"But why bare?" Tony whined.

"Because you lied to me twice in only a few minutes. So bare now or before you go to bed? which by the way you're going very early."

"Ah Daad. it's my day off tomorrow. Please don't force me to go early to bed." Tony whined once again.

"None negotiable, Anthony." Gibbs said and then sat beside Tony. In a swift movement Tony was over his knees. He gave Tony two hard swats before he asked "Tell me what you've decided."

"Bare now. Better get it over with now."

"Wise decision son." With that Gibbs grabbed down at Tony's waist and on zipped his pants, pulled down his pants along with his briefs.

Tony tried hard not to cry like a baby, though it didn't take him long before he did. He didn't even notice when the spanking was over.

"Shh. It's over son. For now at least." Gibbs said, pulled up Tony's brief and pants. And then got Tony beside him on a pillow. But still Tony winched when his backside came in contact with the bed. Gibbs wrapped an arm around his 'son'. "Shh. Shh. It's okay Tony."

Gibbs comforted Tony until he'd calmed down. He helped Tony to lie down on his stomach. "You can rest, while I'll make some healthy food for us both."

"But we got pizza—"

"Oh no we don't. Especially not you."

"But it would be a shame to waist it and the money."

"It won't. I'm going to give the pizza to your neighbor the single mother of two. I'm sure that she and her kids are going to be happy about it."

"No. You can't! It's my pizza!"

"Oh yes I can. Besides I paid for it, so it's mine and not yours. Now get some rest. I'll come get you when the dinner is ready."

Tony just pouted.

oOo

At dinner Tony still pouted. He hated spinach. Gibbs expected him to eat it all that was on his plate and there was a lot. He couldn't get the pizza out of his mind and he could still smell it. His dad had the great idea that he was the one that had to go to his neighbor and give them his pizza. It had been very hard for Tony to release the pizza when the woman gladly took it. Gibbs had stood close by and had head slapped him when he didn't let go of the pizza. Just thinking about it made Tony pout even more. He would do anything for a pizza right about now and that gave him an idea.

"What if I say you can spank me with a brush. Will you then allow me to eat a pizza instead of this gross spinach? Pretty please with cherry on top." Tony said with puppy dog eyes.

"Watch your tone please. And no. Eat it all up or you're really going to get it with a brush, but no pizza though."

Tony reluctantly ate all the spinach, but not without a pout though.

"Good boy. Now get ready for bed."

"What? It's too early!" Tony whined.

"Bed now!!"

Tony recognized that tone and look. Tony hurried to comply before his butt was in really deep sh.."

oOo

Tony was lying in his bed crying, while Gibbs rubbed his back. "Shh, shh son. It's over. You're forgiven. Just obey me next time and stop lying to me. Then you won't be in this position again. I love you son."

Gibbs stayed at Tony's bedside a few minutes after he'd fallen asleep. Before he left he gave Tony a kiss on his forehead. Good night son. Sweet dreams."

oOo

Tony woke up by his phone ringing. He turned around to his back and winched. OW, that hurts. He hurried out of bed. He looked around his apartment looking for Gibbs, but no Gibbs in sight. He was sure that it was Gibbs on the phone checking up on him. He was surprised that it wasn't. He didn't recognize the number though.

He picked up the phone "Agent DiNozzo." Tony paled when he recognized the voice.

"Leave me alone! I'm not gonna let you hurting me ever again!" Tony yelled and then slapped the phone shot.

oOo

Elsewhere:

"You can run, but you can't hide. You're going to listen to me young man. No matter if you want to or not. I'm coming and very soon." The man said on the phone, though the person on the other end slammed it before he ended the sentence.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Two Fathers versus one son Part 2 T version

By Kalnaman

Warning: Mention of spanking of an adult. Don't like? Then go read K plus version. If you don't like that either then find another story from another author that you know you will like.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Now to part 2

Tony was afraid that the good life was over. Why would that bastard come back into his life? Now he finally thought that things would turn out for the better. He'd been so happy that he hadn't heard from the man for months on end. And that the often surprise visits that included him being treated as a punching bag had suddenly stopped for little under six months ago. Was it all going to start all over again? Would that man start to pull off some steam on him again? Tony wasn't looking forward to start hiding his bruises again and lying to people, especially his dad. He wondered what his dad would do to him when he found out that he'd been lying to him from the first day he met him at NCIS. When he was the probie. He'd blamed the bruises and scars on his sports hobbies. He was surprised that Gibbs had bought it and still did. Maybe he really was a good actor. He'd had practice from the first time he had to lie about the bruises from the abuse he'd suffered. From the man that should have loved him unconditionally and not treated him like he was an unwanted alien.

Tony tossed and turned in bed as much as he could while lying on his stomach. He couldn't fall back to sleep after the man from his past had called him. He gave up and went to the living room to watch some DVDs. He tried to sit on the couch, but his backside still hurt too much after two spankings in one day. So he lied down on his stomach. He didn't hope that Gibbs would call and check up on him. Since he expected him to be safely in bed. He couldn't really enjoy the DVDs. He couldn't help thinking about the phone call.

The next day Tony was very depressed. The man kept calling him, wanting to meet him. Tony was confused though. Usually the man didn't ask him he just forced him to listen to him. Why he started to ask him to meet was a mystery. Though he didn't care. The man had stopped having the right to have a part in Tony's life years ago.

oOo

Elsewhere:

"Still no luck in getting Junior to listen to you?"

"Sadly not. I don't know how to get the boy to listen to me."

"You could make him listen, by force if you have to. I'd gladly help."

"No. Not now anyway. I need to get him to trust me. It wouldn't help if I use force."

"But if he doesn't want to meet you and do anything to avoid you. Then what use is it to not use force? Then you'll never be able to get him to listen to you. I'm sure when you tell him the truth he'll understand."

"I hope you're right. I need him and I'm sure he needs me too."

"He got the day off today. Why don't you get to his apartment and try to talk to him face to face. Maybe he'll change his mind about talking to you."

"Yes. You're right. It's been way to long since I've seen him. It's about time to see him again. I have a lot of things that I need to get out and the boy is the right one to get me back into a good mood. Okay. Get the arrangement for meeting my son. I want to go as soon as possible."

"I'm at it Mr. DiNozzo."

oOo

Tony wasn't a happy camper, even though that the phone calls from the SOB had stopped. Still he couldn't enjoy his day off. He kept thinking of that man (the one he never wanted to call father ever again). And he didn't need him anyway. Now he had a really loving and caring dad, his daddy Gibbs. He was more like a real father than his biological one could ever be.

Tony's heart skipped a beat when his phone rang once again. Just as Tony had thought it had ended. He was relieved though when he noticed Gibbs phone number.

Tony took a deep breath and tried to calm down. So not to get Gibbs notice his anxiety. That would only get Gibbs worried and him demanding to know what was wrong. And he so didn't want Gibbs to know that he'd lied to him for years. Tony was too worried about his already sore backside.

"Hi, Dad… yes I've had lunch… and yes it wasn't pizza and it was a healthy lunch. Oh don't worry Dad. My butt reminds me at the moment not lie to you. Thanks, Dad. See you tomorrow at work. Bye." It was the truth Tony hadn't lied to him. Luckily Gibbs hadn't asked him how much he'd eaten of his lunch. It wasn't much. He'd lost the appetite already at the first phone call from the SOB. Tony's thoughts got interrupted by the doorbell. Great, it's dad checking up on me again. Luckily I haven't ordered any pizza, Tony thought.

Tony hurried to open the door without looking through the peephole to check out who it was at the door. "Dad! You here to check up on me again?" Tony's face went white as a ghost, when he saw that it wasn't Gibbs at the door.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you call me dad again, son." The man at the door said. Tony gulped and almost wet his pants.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Two Father versus one son Part 3 T version

By Kalnaman

Warnings: Mention of spanking. Don't like? Then go read K plus version. Don't like that one either? Then don't read it.

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews. Peppe1951, about when Gibbs and Tony started a father/son relationship: I thought I had made it clear in the prologue, but after rereading it I can see I didn't. They started when Tony had the plague and Gibbs taken care of him afterwards. I promise I'll later try and rewrite the prologue. Maybe even, when this story is complete, write a prequel. Enough of my ramblings. Now to part 3.

Tony gulped. "S-sorry but I didn't meant you… no wait I'm not sorry! You lost the right to get apologies from me and me calling you dad." Tony said and slammed the door in his so called father's face and locked it.

"Son. Please open the door. I can explain everything. Just give me a minute!" The so called father said at the other side of the door.

"No! Leave me alone! If you don't I'll call the police and I'll sue you for abuse!"

"Please. You have to listen to me. I need to tell you a very important thing. It'll change your life forever. Please give me a chance!"

"No! You've already had your chance. If you don't leave before I count to three I'll call the police. I won't let you abuse me ever again! One—"

"Son, please!"

"Two—"

"Alright, alright. You win for now. But I promise you, I'll be back and then you are going to listen to me! No matter what it takes!"

oOo

The next day at work Tony was all moody and he let it out verbally at McGee.

"DiNozzo, that's enough! It's not McGee's fault that you're in a bad mood, so don't let it out on him." Gibbs said and head slapped Tony to get better through to him. "But, Boss—"

"No buts! DiNozzo. Follow me." Gibbs said and went to the elevator, went in and held the door open for Tony. He looked annoyed at Tony when he didn't follow him. "Now, DiNozzo! Or you won't like the consequences!"

Tony hurried to get inside the elevator. He didn't want to risk a spanking again, especially now that the hurt was finally gone from the last two he got two days ago. As the door to the elevator closed Gibbs pulled the stop button.

"Tell me what's wrong son."

"I'm just moody. No need to worry."

"I have a feeling there is more to it. Is it something I've done? Was I to hard on you the other evening?"

"No! Please, you got to believe me. It was nothing you've done. Honest! I hate to admit it, but I deserved the punishment you gave me."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. I hope you know that I really love you. To me you **are** my son and that will never change."

"I know Dad. And I love you too. And that will never change either."

Gibbs smiled brightly and gave Tony a hug. "Now. Please tell me what's bothering you. We're not going to leave this elevator, before you've told me."

Tony tensed and that didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs. Few seconds later Gibbs could feel a wet stain on his shoulder. Tony was crying. "H-he i-is b-back. I'm really s-scared Dad—"

"Who is back Tony?"

"M-my s-so called f-father. I've tried to be strong I really have. You got to believe me Dad. But every time he shows up I feel like a little kid again. A little kid, that he can a-abuse o-over and o-over again."

Gibbs pulled Tony backwards, so he was able to face him. "Abuse? Your father abuses you? I had my suspicions that he abused you, when you were a child. Are you telling me that he still abuses you, even now as an adult?... o that explains all the bruises. So it wasn't your wild sports hobbies that caused it."

Tony looked down at the floor in shame. "I'm so sorry, Dad. About lying to you and for being so weak that I can't stand up against my old man."

Gibbs grabbed Tony chin and made him look at him. "Listen to me young man and listen good! You're not weak! I'm a little disappointed that you never told me about it, so you wouldn't have to face your father alone. I'm proud of you. And I'll always be proud of you. You got that!"

Tony nodded. "I didn't hear you Anthony."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You're going back to my place. At least until we got your father in custody, so he won't be able to hurt you ever again."

"No, Dad. Not that I don't enjoy living at your place, but I don't want him to win again. I don't want to live in fear. At least I don't want him to know that I do."

Gibbs thought about it for a few minutes. "Okay, son. Only on one condition. That Ziva is moving in with you for protection. Just let your father, think that she's not only your colleague but your girl friend too."

Tony looked horrified at Gibbs. "My girl friend? You got to be kidding me!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Either that or you're moving back to my house."

Tony let out a deep sigh. "Okay. Ziva is good I guess."

"Good. Then let's get back to work. But first you need to freshen up." Gibbs said taking out his handkerchief and gave it to Tony. "It's safe to use. It's clean."

When Tony had dried the tears away Gibbs started the elevator back on. Just as they got out of the elevator Gibbs said. "David. Interrogation room 1, now! You too McGee!" "Yes. Boss," both said in unison. Gibbs looked from them to Tony. "DiNozzo. Meet you there as soon as you're finished at the restroom."

oOo

"Why are we here, Boss?" McGee asked as soon as they arrived at the interrogation room, except from Tony.

"Not now McGee. We need to wait till DiNozzo arrive."

When Tony came to the interrogation room he joined his team at the table.

"The thing is. DiNozzo needs our help."

Both McGee and Ziva looked surprised at Gibbs and then at Tony. "Did you get into trouble with one of the fathers of your many girlfriends?" McGee asked with a smug smile, but the smile disappeared as soon as he could feel pain at the back of his head.

"This is serious McGee! Jokes are inappropriate at the moment. DiNozzo, got problems with DiNozzo senior. He's harassing him." Gibbs looked from McGee to Ziva. "David. As of now you are DiNozzo's bodyguard and you better make sure that senior doesn't hurt one single hair of him! Or I promise there will be consequences!"

Ziva gulped and then nodded. "I promise I'll make sure no one will hurt him, boss. Not even Tony himself."

Gibbs facial expression told her that Gibbs was satisfied with the answer. "You're moving in at his apartment. As of now you're undercover as Tony DiNozzo's girl friend."

Ziva looked at Gibbs open mouthed. "H-his g-girl friend? But, Boss. What did I ever do to you?"

"Hey Zivah! Don't think that I'm happy about it either. I wouldn't date you not even if the hell freezes over," Tony said and pulled his tongue out at her.

"Enough, you two! Before I slap somewhere at your anatomy that isn't the back of your heads!"

Both Tony and Ziva didn't dare to act out again. At least not at Gibbs' present.

Gibbs gave both of them a final glare and then went his attention to McGee. "McGee. I want you to find out everything you can about DiNozzo senior. I expect you to find something that can get him to jail for the rest of his miserable life!"

"On it Boss." McGee said and then went to work.

Gibbs then went his attention back to Tony and Ziva. "And I expect you two to behave! Even at your apartment DiNozzo. You got that? If I hear any complaints from the neighbors you're both in big trouble!" With that Gibbs left the interrogation room.

Both Tony and Ziva were afraid that Gibbs wasn't kidding. How was they gonna survive living together? And how long would they be forced to and behave the whole time too.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Two Fathers versus one son Part 4 T version

By Kalnaman

Warning: Spanking. Don't like? Then read the K plus version. Don't like that either? Then don't read it at all.

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews. PH2W you are really close, but not quite ;o)

Tony was so regretting that he didn't move back in at his dad's house. Then he wouldn't be annoyed at Ziva's present at his apartment. "Will you stop that? I'm watching that movie! So stop zapping!"

"It is a boring movie Tony. So no I will not stop."

"No it's not, Zivah! Give me my remote control!"

"No!"

It ended with both Tony and Ziva fighting. But it stopped when a doorbell rang. Both then went dead serious. Ziva getting her gun ready for action if needed.

Tony was about to get to the door, but Ziva stopped him. "I am opening the door. You stay in safety."

"It's my apartment. I'm the one opening the door."

"No you are not! I promised Gibbs to protect you and I am going to keep my promise. Now step aside!" Ziva said in a voice that warned not to cross her (the Mossad assassin).

Ziva carefully went to the door and looked through the peephole. When she noticed who it was she smiled brightly and opened the door.

"Hello, Abby."

"Hi, Ziva. Is Tony home?"

"Yes. He is."

Abby went inside not waiting for an invitation. She went straight to Tony.

"Hi, Abbs!"

"Don't hi Abbs me!" Abby said slapping Tony on his left shoulder. "Why am I the last one to know that you and Ziva hooked up? And moved in together? I didn't hear it from you I might add!" Abby said while crossing her arms.

Tony held out his hands at Abby. "Hooked up? You got it all wrong Abbs. She isn't my girl friend. We didn't hook up!" Tony said while shuddering.

"Hey! You sound like I got the plague or something—" "OW. Why did you head slap me Abigail?"

"Because you didn't think, before you talked. Don't you ever mention the word plague again in front of Tony. You got that?" Abby said firmly.

Ziva looked confused at Abby, then looked at Tony and noticed that he was pale as a ghost. Ohh, Tony-plague. Plague-Tony… "Oh. I am so sorry Tony. I forgot. I wasn't there when you had it, so easily forget. I did not mean to hurt you. You forgive me?"

Tony gave a weak smile. "I forgive you. Happily the plague didn't kill me. I'm alive."

"Enough of that horrible sickness. Are you going to tell me? Why Ziva moved in with you and you pretending to be lovers?"

"Who told you about that Abbs?" Tony asked curious.

"McGee."

"I'm gonna kill him slowly," Ziva said.

"And I'm helping you Zivah."

"At least we agree of something," Ziva said.

Abby looked anxious at them both. "I'm dying here. Tell me already!"

Tony told Abby why Ziva had moved in with him. "He what?! Where is your so called father? I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands! No one is going to hurt my Tony!"

"Thanks Abbs for your support, but I think it'll be best to get him the legal way. He's not worth going to jail for."

"Oh… yeah, you're right. Well I better go home and pack. See you a little later."

Tony stopped Abby while she was on her way to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm moving in with you too."

"O no you're not, Abbs! I don't want the SOB to think that I'm in a threesome relationship! No way!"

Abby gave Tony a puppy dog look. "Oh come on Tony. Threesome is fun!"

"No and I mean no!"

"But Tony?"

"No way Abbs!"

"Way."

"No."

"Way."

"No."

"Way."

"Enough! Abigail. Tony is right. No threesome! I hate sharing!"

Abby crossed her arms and pouted. "You two are no fun!"

"Come on Abbs. Stop pouting its Saturday. Let's order pizza and watch some movies."

Abby still tried to look hurt. But pizza and movies sounded really good to her ears. She smiled brightly. "Okay let's do that!"

Ziva let out a deep sigh. Just great two against one, she thought.

oOo

"McGee. Did you find something out about DiNozzo senior?"

"No sorry, Boss. Looks like everything about him has been shielded. The FBI is in on it. Sadly I can't find out why."

"Keep trying, McGee. Looks like the FBI is after him too. But I want us to be the ones to get him first!"

"Yes, sir. I'll do my best to break the shield."

oOo

It had been a very, very long weekend for Tony. Ziva nagging him about this and that. Tony, keep the toilet seat down! Tony, remember to lock the door to the bathroom! Tony that movie is horrible! Tony that is gross. And so on. He could kick himself for not moving in with his 'dad' instead. Then it would only be guys at the house and no female nagging about the open toilet seat and other stuff.

Tony was happy to get out of the apartment. He felt like a prisoner in his own home. Ziva hadn't even allowed him to go out for a quick run.

"David! DiNozzo! Interrogation room 1 now! And I mean now!"

Both Tony and Ziva looked shocked at Gibbs and then at each other. Had Gibbs found out that they'd fight a lot? They'd really tried to keep it quiet as possible so not to let the neighbors hear them. They had a feeling that they were in big trouble with the boss man.

"I said now!"

They gulped in unison and hurried to follow Gibbs.

oOo

Gibbs looked annoyed at both Tony and Ziva. "I warned you. But what did I hear from your neighbors, DiNozzo?"

"T-that if fought a-a l-lot?"

"Yes. They complained to me when I asked them about you. I told you what the consequences would be. Both of you bend over the table now!"

They didn't dare to defy his order afraid that the punishment only would get worse. So they reluctantly obeyed.

They didn't have to wait long before they could feel a hard sting on their backsides.

oOo

Tony forgot all about the pain he felt on his backside, when he noticed who went out of the elevator from NCIS headquarters with three other men. He paled once again. He hated the reaction his father caused him.

"Gibbs!" Tony yelled.

Gibbs looked confused from his computer to Tony. He noticed the terrified look on his son's face.

"What is it, son?"

"He isn't your son. He is mine!" The man that just came out from the elevator said.

Gibbs looked surprised at the man. It didn't take him long to get his composure back and stood up and grabbed at his gun.

"Anthony DiNozzo senior. You're under arrest!"

Senior was about to answer him but his lawyer beat him to it. "You are not going to do such thing. Mr. DiNozzo is here to meet his son."

"What son? As far as I know he stopped having a son when he started to abuse him and dishonored him. And besides Tony doesn't want to meet him."

"He is my son! And he always will be!" The lawyer putt a hand on senior's shoulder to stop him.

"Anthony DiNozzo Junior has to talk to his father."

Gibbs went to the lawyer and faced him close up. "Tony doesn't have to do anything that he doesn't want to!"

The lawyer pulled out some papers from his briefcase. "I have a court order here. That says that Anthony DiNozzo Junior has been declared incompetent and that Anthony Dinozzo Senior is his legal guardian. So no matter if he wants to or not he has to do as his father, as in guardian, says!"

Tony looked horrified at the lawyer and then at Gibbs.

"Boss. Please don't let him take me away. Please!" Tony said looking with pleading eyes at Gibbs. Gibbs' heart broke at the terrified look of his son.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Two Fathers versus one son Part 5

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews.

"Your boss won't be able to Anthony. It'll be best for all parts that you go with us willingly. No one of us is happy to use force, but will if you force us to," Senior's lawyer said.

"On what grounds, has the judge declared Tony incompetent?"

"Brainwash."

"Brainwash? When should that have happened?"

"He's been brainwashed for years. Since he was a small boy."

Gibbs laughed. "That's ridiculous! That's just a lame excuse to get his hands on him! And to wash his hands from the abuse he did on his son!"

"He's never been abused by his father. He's been brainwashed to think he has."

"Don't believe them, Boss. Please! My father is lying. He did!"

Gibbs looked from the lawyer to Tony. "I believe you." He then looked at McGee. "McGee. You and DiNozzo go down to Ducky. And stay there until I say it's safe to get back up again. McGee nodded. "Let's go Tony."

As Tony and McGee was about to go the lawyer said, "Anthony you are not to go with him! You are going with us."

"No he is not! I'm calling a lawyer of his own. He didn't have a chance to defend himself with the judge and that is not fair. I'm sure his rights have been offended."

"You can call all the lawyers you want. It won't be able to change anything. The court order is a closed deal. Now let's go!"

"No I'm not going! Over my dead body!" Tony yelled.

The lawyer went his attention to the senior. "Sounds like you better keep your son under suicide watch Mr. DiNozzo."

Gibbs went furious. He was about to threat the lawyer but two men, dressed in black suits stopped him. "Who are you? DiNozzo senior's bodyguards?"

They both showed Gibbs their badges. "No FBI."

"What the hell has FBI got to do with an incompetent case? Does Senior have you on his pay role? Or are he a witness to something? And only help you, if you help him get his hands on his son?"

"No we are not on his pay role! Why we're doing this is for the time being classified. Now stop interfering. Anthony DiNozzo Junior **is** coming with us," one of the FBI agent said. Before one of the FBI agents was able to grab Tony, Tony ran to the elevator. Sadly it didn't take long for an agent to catch him.

"Cuff him!" the lawyer said.

As they were about to cuff Tony, Mr. DiNozzo said, "No! You are not to cuff my son! There'll be enough force as it is."

"I don't think its wise Mr. DiNozzo. I think he should be cuffed for his own safety. So we better can make sure he won't hurt himself. I'd advise you to let a psychiatrist evaluate him as soon as we get him to your penthouse."

"That's enough, Mr. Barkman! I'll be the one deciding what my son's needs are. And give the care I think he needs. He's not going to be cuffed. Understood?!"

The FBI agents and the lawyer nodded.

Gibbs on the other hand got angrier and angrier. "Since when do you know and care about Tony's needs?" "You two get your filthy hands of my agent!"

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Director Sheppard yelled.

Gibbs told her why the people were there. "Let's see the court order." Sheppard received the order and studied it closely. "Looks to be in order."

"In order? How can it be in order? The judge hasn't even seen Tony face to face. How can he just declare him incompetent?"

"I don't know Jethro. I'll call the judge and ask him."

"Let me talk to the judge I'll gladly give him a piece of my mind!"

"No Jethro and I order you not to! I'll do it. And no one is taking one of my agents against his will, till I've talked to the judge." With that she went back to her office.

oOo

"Sorry Agent DiNozzo. I can't stop them from taking you with them. I've talked to the judge. The court order is a closed deal and it can't be revoked."

Tony looked shocked at the director and then pleadingly at Gibbs for help. Gibbs placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder before he went to the director and looked at her up close.

"That's outrages! There has to be a way to revoke it! I'm gonna give that judge a piece of my mind!"

"No you're not going to do such thing agent Gibbs! And that's an order!"

"What is going on here? You can almost hear the commotion down at the autopsy." A very confused M.E asked.

"Well Ducky. Sheppard here is going to let these people take Tony away."

"As you well know Jethro I have no choice."

"Why are those people going to take our dear boy away?"

"To let Mr. DiNozzo get his filthy hands on Tony."

"What? We cannot allow that!"

"Enough of this nonsense. Anthony **is** going with us. Mr. DiNozzo is Anthony's guardian and he can demand him to go with him!" Mr. DiNozzo's Lawyer said. "It's about time we go. Anthony, please don't make a scene. Now let's go."

"First of all. I'm Agent DiNozzo to you and not Anthony! And second. I don't care what the damn court order says I'm not going with you or Mr. DiNozzo. He can go to hell for all I care!"

"Son, please. Go with us. I promise I won't hurt you. I need to tell you a very important thing, but in private."

"Whatever you have to say to me you can tell me here. I don't mind my co-workers and friends hearing whatever you have to say."

"Sorry, Tony. Not here. I'm sorry that I have to use this method," Mr. DiNozzo said and made signs for the FBI agents that it was time for them all to go. The FBI agents grabbed at each of Tony's arms and dragged him to the elevator.

Tony looked over his shoulder towards Gibbs and looked at him with pleading eyes. Gibbs noticed that Tony fought hard not to cry. It broke his heart.

"Shall I break their necks, Boss?" Ziva asked.

"No David. We won't be able to help Tony, while we're in jail for murder."

Ziva nodded sadly. "What a shame. I would have loved to do it."

"You're not taking him with you without me coming with you," Gibbs said.

"No you are not," the lawyer said.

Mr. DiNozzo thought about it for a few moments. "Okay. You can come with us, but only you."

"Good. Then release Tony. I promise he will follow you voluntarily when I go with him. Isn't that right, Tony?"

Tony smiled and nodded, "Yes Boss." Gibbs was happy to see the smile and relief on his son's face.

TBC

A/N: In part 6 the secret will be revealed. So stay tuned for tomorrow! I wonder what you're going to react when you find out the truth.


	7. Chapter 6

Two Fathers versus one son Part 6

By Kalnaman

A/N: Here's finally part 6 where the secret will be revealed. I don't hope you get disappointed. Thank you all for your great reviews. Yeah, yeah I know about the incompetency thing, it was my intention to get you all out of your seats and be angry and say something like this 'this can't be happening. How can he do that to his own son?' Kind of like Gibbs reaction. But still, remember this is fiction. Thanks for those who still keep reading my story.

Warnings: AU. Mention of abuse. You may need some tissues for this chapter.

They all arrived at a fancy hotel. DiNozzo Senior had the penthouse suit. They were in the study. "Okay you can go to the living area," Mr. DiNozzo said to the FBI agents and his lawyer. "Agent Gibbs you can stay."

"I strongly advise you to let us stay. At least me your lawyer."

"Thanks, but no. Leave now."

As they left Mr. DiNozzo went his attention to Tony. "I'm really sorry I had to use this method, to get you here and make you listen to me. You got to believe me, Tony. I never abused you—"

"I'm out a here! I'm not going to listen to more of your lies!"

"No wait, please! I don't mean that you weren't abused. But you got to believe me it wasn't me—"

"If you're going to pull the 'it was my split personality' then forget it! I'm not buying it!"

"And neither am I," Gibbs said.

"I don't suffer from split personality. I wasn't the one that abused you it was my brother. My identical brother while pretending to be me."

Both Gibbs and Tony looked shocked at Mr. DiNozzo. Then Tony shook his head, not believing one single word. "I don't believe you. It's just one of your schemes."

"You got to believe me. My brother kidnapped me when you were about eight. Ever since that day he held me prisoner. While he kept me as his prisoner he pretended to be me for all those years."

"If he really took over your life. Why didn't he kill you? And how are you here now and in freedom I might add."

"He kept me alive to torture me. A few months ago I was finally able to escape."

"How could he be able to impersonate you for all those years, without anyone noticing it? And how was he able to get into your accounts?"

"I gave him all my passwords. I had to or he would kill you and your mother. I couldn't risk that. You are my life. Without you my life would be over."

Tony was speechless.

"Please, son. You have to believe me. I love you so much. I loved you since the day you were born. You are my pride and my joy."

"You… y-you w-what?"

"I love you son. Can't you remember me reading you bedtime stories? Bandages your scraped knees? Telling you over and over again, that you are my pride and my joy? You have to remember, please!" Mr. DiNozzo said while his eyes started to water.

"I-I d-don't k-know what to believe anymore. You can't be telling the truth. This sounds more of a soap opera then real life,"

"I know, son. If I haven't lived the life I would have thought so too." Mr. DiNozzo went to his son and was about to give him a hug. Though Tony stepped back. "Please, son. I haven't held you since you were eight. I promise I won't hurt you."

Tony studied his father's eyes. He was surprised when he couldn't see the cold eyes he'd gotten to know very well. Only warmness and love. Did he really tell him the truth? Was it his uncle? And not his father, that abused him for all those years? The warm and loving eyes looked very familiar. Where had he seen them before? Could it really be the man he remembered who told him bedtime stories? Tony's eyes started to water.

Mr. DiNozzo wrapped his arms around Tony and hugged him for dear life. "I'm so proud of you, son. You've become a good man. Even though you had a lousy childhood. You defied my brother and became a cop and later a NCIS agent. I couldn't be more proud of you. You are really my pride and my joy. I would never be able to abuse you; I love you too much for that. You are my first born son."

Tony finally returned the hug. "I'm your only son."

"No son. You aren't. You had a little brother and sister, they were twins. But they sadly died."

Tony broke the hug. "What? I can't remember having siblings. What happened to them?"

"You were only three when they died Tony. I wouldn't expect you to remember them. They were born premature. They were too weak. It broke your mother's heart and after their deaths she went poorly. She went in and out of sanitariums. Every time she was home she was too weak to take care of you. I did everything I could to be there for you when your mother couldn't. So I ordered your nannies to inform me when you were hurt or sick, so I could be there for you when ever I was able to between taking care of my company. It tore my heart when my brother kidnapped me and I had to face that I never would be able to see you, hold you, taking care of you and reading you bedtime stories ever again. My heart broke into pieces when he forced me to watch videos of him abusing you—"

"What?! He taped the abuse?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry, son. So sorry that I couldn't protect you from him. He didn't abuse you because he hated you. You were only a tool to him to get to me. He did it because he hated me and wanted to torture me with it. I hope you can forgive me for not protecting you better."

Tony couldn't hold back his tears any longer. "It's not your fault. He held you prisoner. You weren't the one doing the awful things to me. I know that now."

"My brother hated me ever since we've been kids. If I'd told our parents what he did to me, he could have been helped and maybe this would never have happened. When I met your mother I hadn't seen my brother for years and I thought that I finally would be safe from him. I never in my wildest dreams thought that he would be a danger to you or your mother. If only I had known or told my security staff about my evil twin. Maybe I could then have prevented it from happening."

"Who would think that your own twin brother could do this to you? You couldn't have known."

Mr. DiNozzo hugged his son again. "Thank you, son. You can never know how much this means to me. I promise I will protect you from now on. And I'm going to make up for all those years we've been separated."

Tony thought about that there must be some movies or shows this reminded him of, but he couldn't because this was too personal. This was about his life.

oOo

Gibbs eyes was watering too. Not only because of what he witnessed. The reunion of a father and a son, but also that he knew that he would lose his surrogate son. That broke his heart into pieces. He was about to lose yet another child.

TBC

A/N: So did you get disappointed? If you did I'm sorry.

In about 2 hours I'm watching the new Star Trek movie in the cinema, cool!


	8. Chapter 7

Two Fathers versus one son Part 7

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I'm happy that not all of you got disappointed of the truth.

Gibbs had a feeling if it really turned out that Mr. DiNozzo told the truth, which it really sounded that he did, that he would lose Tony as a son and sadly very soon. And how could he interfere between a father and son's reunion? Tony wouldn't need him anymore, since it now looked like Tony had a loving and caring biological father.

oOo

Tony and his father were in a tight hug for a long time and they were both crying. They cried out of joy for being reunited and sadness for being separated and for all the hurt they'd suffered for so many years.

Tony suddenly panicked and got away from the hug. Mr. DiNozzo noticed the panicked look on his son's face. "What's wrong son?"

"W-what a-about my u-uncle? Where is he? I-I don't want him to take you a-away from me again. What if he k-kills you t-this time. I-I c-can't stand to lose you again."

Mr. DiNozzo gently grabbed Tony's face. "He's never going to hurt you ever again son. I'll make sure of that. He's in custody. The FBI has him and he'll be in jail for the rest of his life."

"R-really?"

"Yes. That's why the FBI agents are here. To vouch that I'm telling the truth if you didn't believe me. They can confirm that they got my brother in custody."

"I want to see him. I want to see with my own eyes that we're finally safe from him. It's not that I don't believe you I do, but I can't rest before I see it for myself."

"I understand son. I'll ask the agents if it's okay. Maybe that will help us get a closure so that we can move on. And be a family again. We have a lot of catching up to do. I promise you won't need anything, you'll get all the love and care that I have. Why don't you take a bath to freshen up a bit? I'll arrange for some new cloths for you in the meantime. When you're finished we can go see my brother and then get back for dinner. Or we could eat out in a fancy restaurant. What about it?"

"A bath sounds good. I'd rather eat here." Tony looked at Gibbs to get the okay from him. Gibbs nodded. "It has to be healthy though. I promised da… Gibbs that I will at weeknights. So only pizza and other unhealthy food at weekends."

Mr. DiNozzo looked questionably at Gibbs. "He's been very sick some months ago. He still got scares from it. He needs to take good care of himself so not to get a relapse."

Mr. DiNozzo looked worried at his son. "What was wrong with you? Are you really okay now? I'll get the best of specialist to make sure you're really okay." Mr. DiNozzo was about to get to the phone to get one of his staff to find the best Doctor in the States.

"I'm fine sir. Don't worry. I don't need any specialist."

Mr. DiNozzo cringed at the word sir. "Please don't call me sir. I'm your father not your employer. I would love if you called me dad or pop as you did when you were a boy."

"But you hate that I call you dad or pop. You showed me the hard way when I was eight… oh… sorry. I forgot it was your brother. I'm sorry."

"No apology needed. I understand your confusion. You thought it was me for all those years. I promise I'm going prove to you that I'm not like my brother at all. You didn't tell me what was wrong with you."

"I don't want to talk about it s… Pop. I was very sick, but luckily not anymore."

"Is that why you lived with your boss for a while? I was informed that you've been sick. But I didn't know that it had been that serious. I tried to find out what was wrong with you. But your medical file was closed. Come on son please tell me. I want to know, so that I know what I should look out for if you get a relapse."

"Yes, he took great care of me. Sorry pop. I promise I won't get a relapse. Please leave it be. I want to look forward."

"Okay, son," Mr. DiNozzo said but he made a promise to himself that he would find out one way or the other. He'd be damned if an ugly sickness would destroy his chance of happiness with his son. He'd make sure that his son would get the best doctors. To exam him regularly to make sure that he stays healthy, whatever it costs. His son was worth every penny.

"Why don't you go get a bath now? And healthy food it is."

Tony nodded. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Come I'll show you."

"Boss, are you staying? I want you to be there when I meet my uncle please."

Gibbs smiled. "Sure s… Tony. I'll stay and go with you."

Tony smiled brightly. "Thanks, d… Boss."

Mr. DiNozzo looked a little disappointed at them. He noticed the connection and bond between them even though they tried to hide it and was jealous about it. He had a feeling that there was more going on between those two than they let on.

"Come on son."

Tony and his father left for the bathroom.

oOo

When Mr. DiNozzo went back to the study he went to Gibbs. "Thank you agent Gibbs for taking good care of my son and for all the things you've done for him. I'll take over from here. Sorry if I sound too harsh, but I've been separated for so long from my son and against my will. I want to have a chance to reconnect with him again and I want to be alone with him. So please don't take it the wrong way, but I would prefer that you go home as soon as we've visit my brother at jail. And please don't mention to my son that I asked you to leave."

Gibbs sadly nodded. He had a feeling if it was the other way around, he maybe would have reacted the same way. If it turned out that his daughter Kelly would be alive for all those years and have gotten a father/ daughter bonding with a stranger, he'd be jealous too and would be selfish enough wanting to be alone with his daughter.

"Good. Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

TBC

A/N: Yeah I know it's strange that Tony agreed to take a bath. Please don't shoot me because of it; I still need to be alive to finish the story. And I'm not going to change it. I've already posted this part and a few more chapters a few days ago on my group.


	9. Chapter 8

Two Fathers versus one son Part 8

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews.

Warnings: Some of the thoughts of Tony could be seen as hints of him being sexual abused in the past. It's up to the readers to believe if he was or not.

The hot bath did Tony good. Tony had been very surprised when his father came with new different sets of fancy shoes, underwear, ties, socks and Armani suits. All for him to decide what to wear. At first he'd been very uncomfortable when his Pop had come into the bathroom, while he still was in the bathtub. Afraid what he was going to do to him. When his fa… uncle had come in unannounced into the bathroom it hadn't been pretty. But when he laid the cloths on the bench and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead like he did when Tony was a very young boy, he relaxed.

"Thanks Pop. You really didn't have to."

"Don't worry, son. Only the best for my son and that means you," Pop DiNozzo said while pointed with a smile at Tony, who still was in the bathtub. "Get use to it. There's more where those came from. I'm going to make sure you won't miss out of anything."

"You don't have to make up for anything. I hope you know that. It's not your fault that we've been separated for so long. It was your brother and he's the only one to blame."

"You're right, but I haven't been able to spoil you for so many years. So no matter if you want me to or not. I **am** going to spoil you rotten."

Tony smiled brightly. He just hoped that it wasn't all just a dream. Could it really be the reality? Was the fear of his father over? Could he now finally be able to be really happy?

As Pop DiNozzo knew what his son was thinking he said. "Don't worry son. You're not dreaming. This **is** the reality. Well I better let you get finished with the bath, so that we can see my brother. So we finally can get some closure and move on." With that he left the bathroom.

oOo

Gibbs looked surprised at Tony when he got back from his bath. He almost didn't recognize him. Not only because the new clothes he was wearing, something had changed with Tony. He looked more relaxed and happy than he'd ever seen in Tony before. Gibbs knew that he never would be able to give Tony everything he desired. He could only give him love and support. It had been enough for Tony, but Gibbs wasn't sure if it still was. Now that Tony had been reunited with his rich father. The Tony he knew couldn't be bought, but Gibbs was afraid that Mr. DiNozzo would be able to change his son. He hoped not though. It would be a shame if the fine upstanding man Tony had become would be lost. Tony had worked so hard for it.

Mr. DiNozzo interrupted Gibbs' thoughts. "Well we better go. The sooner we get it over with the better."

"I have one question before we go. About the court order—"

Mr. DiNozzo put up a hand. "Don't worry agent Gibbs'. Look at the small prints you will see that it isn't permanent."

"Small prints?"

Mr. DiNozzo got the court order papers and gave it to Gibbs. "There's a small print at the bottom of the court order." He picked up a loop and gave it to Gibbs'.

Tony waited curious at the answer, since it was his life it was about.

"Anthony DiNozzo Junior is declared incompetent till Anthony DiNozzo Senior has told him the truth about Vincento DiNozzo and until he's been living with his father for 24 hours," Gibbs read out aloud. "How could the judge agree to such a thing? Since he knew that Tony isn't incompetent?"

"Well I had a psychiatrist with me that convinced him that it would be for the best. That Tony kind of really was brainwashed into believing that my brother was me and since Tony wouldn't talk to me because of it. He reluctantly agreed, since it was a very special situation." Pop DiNozzo went his attention to his son. "I am really sorry son for this method. You got to believe me I hadn't fun doing it. I was desperate. I know I could have let an FBI agent tell you about it. But I didn't want you to hear it from a stranger. I wanted you to hear it from me. Can you forgive me?"

Tony thought about it. He thought about what he would have done if it was the other way around. Would he have done the same? He didn't quite know, he probably would if he had the feeling that his son would never listen to him. And his pop was right; he would never have listened to him willingly. In a way he was happy that his pop made him listen. He was happy to know the truth that his father never hurt him. And he wouldn't have wanted to hear it from a stranger. "I forgive you Pop. If you hadn't made me listen then it would have took too long for me to know the truth and for us to get reunited again. But please don't do anything like that again. I was really afraid that you were going to lock me up for the rest of my life. That I would never be able to see my friends again and work at the NCIS anymore."

"I promise son. You really are happy about working at NCIS. Aren't you? So no chance in getting you to join my Company?"

"No, sorry."

"That's okay son. Though I would love to work with you. I want you to do what you love to do. Don't worry, I won't make you leave NCIS or your friends."

Tony smiled. "Thanks. NCIS is the first place I ever felt like home… sorry Pop. I didn't mean it like that. I remembered a man giving me love and security. Sadly I forgot that the man was you."

Pop DiNozzo gave Tony a big hug. "Nothing to be sorry about. You had a good reason to forget. You've probably got shocked when you thought your father started to abuse you. There's no way you could have known it wasn't me. Now let's go and see your uncle. And after that let's try and forget him. But of course whenever you want to talk about what he'd done to you with me, don't be afraid to. I'll always be there for you and try to help you get through it."

"Thanks Pop."

They all went to the jail including the two FBI agents and the lawyer.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

Two Fathers versus one son Part 9

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. BTW I never said that my story is logical, I'm not Spock, but thank you for the compliment. I see it that way because if my story was logical I would be bored to death with it. Now to the story for those who wants to read it.

Tony's heart was beating so fast he almost got a panic attack. Gibbs, Pop DiNozzo and Tony were on their way into the visiting area where Vincento DiNozzo was waiting for them. Tony was tempted to run as far as he could, to get away from his evil uncle. It was hard not to, but he knew it wouldn't be a wise decision to do so. So he stayed. He was happy to have both his fathers at his side though. They were both on each side of Tony and watched his six, especially his Daddy Gibbs. It was very comforting for Tony to know that his Daddy Gibbs was an ex-marine. He would be able to protect him from his uncle. So there was really no need to be afraid or feel like a scared little kid in front of that man. When they were about to go through the door that was separating them from the evil man, Tony hesitated and almost panicked. He then felt a gentle hand on both of his shoulders. He looked first at his right side and saw his Daddy Gibbs giving him an encouraging smile and then he looked to his left side and there was his Pop and he gave an encouraging smile too. Yes, life was really going to be more than good. Before he only had an evil 'father', later a caring and loving dad. But now he had a dad and a pop that would make sure he would safe and give him all the love they have. Knowing this gave Tony strength to go inside the grey room where his evil uncle was. So he went inside along with his pop and dad.

oOo

Sure enough. Pop DiNozzo had told them the truth. In the locked facility was a spitting image of Tony's father with the exceptions one was in a orange overall and cuffed from his writs down to his ankles. And the other one who stood beside Tony was in fancy cloths.

"Well, well, well… if that isn't my evil twin and his bastard. So bastard, you are really weak aren't you? Need your old man and your boss to be able to have the courage to visit me."

Pop DiNozzo's face went red in anger. The evil twin should be happy that a glass separated him from his identical twin or he would have been in trouble for sure. "Don't you ever call my son a bastard, Vince! Or that he's weak! If he really would have been weak he'd broken down years ago and killed himself. As you can see he's still alive. He has a job he loves and is good at."

Tony looked surprised at Pop DiNozzo. He wasn't used to get praises like that from others than his Daddy Gibbs. Yeah Pop DiNozzo looked physically like the man who had abused him for years. But his eyes were nothing like the imposter's. They were warm and reflected kindness and care. While in the imposter's eyes Tony could only see coldness and hate. Tony smiled brightly at his father. He then turned to face his evil uncle. "Don't you ever call my Pop evil! You are the evil one!"

The evil twin was kicked and banging the glass as much as he could in his restraints. "You know not to talk to me like that, bastard! Just you wait till I get out of here. I promise you that our reunion will be much more painful for you than you'd ever experienced! I can hardly wait. I miss our fun times together. Sadly I've been locked up in here for about six months or I would have been able to visit you as I usually do. Well as it's been so long I will have a lot in me that I have to get out. And the more fun it'll be for me!"

"Enough! I'll make sure you'll never leave this facility and hurt Tony! I'll make sure that your inmates will know what you did to your own nephew. I'm sure that they'll make sure that you'll experience a part of what you made Tony experience!" Gibbs said.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore. You can't hurt me. I only feel sorry for you. You could have had a family that would care about you. But you choose to end up in jail. Why can't you just stop the hate. What did my Pop and I ever do to you?"

"It's not what your Pop did; it's more what he didn't do! And you, for being the bastard of my no good brother!"

"What didn't I do? It started all when we were kids. I can't remember what I didn't do to make you hate me so much. Just tell me Vince."

"You're still ignorant like always. If you don't know then you don't deserve to hear it from me! Now get the hell out of here! I get too frustrated when I see the bastard is so close up to me, when I'm not able to get my hands on him!"

"Don't you dare to touch one single hair on my boy ever again! Or I promise you that I'll make sure that you will get the electric chair!" Pop DiNozzo said angrily.

"And I promise I'll help him," came from Daddy Gibbs. Tony looked with pride at his pop and dad. Happy that he had two fathers to stand up for him. Yes his life was really turning out to be great.

"Oh don't you worry. It's not the bastard's hair I'm interesting in. Its other places of his anatomy I'm interested in," Vince said while looking longing fully at Tony. It made both of Tony's fathers to shiver. Tony wasn't that worried though. He now had two fathers that would make sure he was safe. So he knew that his evil uncle hadn't a chance to hurt him ever again.

TBC

A/N: Sorry you had to wait for the update and I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next one too. I want to finish some more chapters first before I post again. I promise I'll do my best to do it soon.


	11. Chapter 10

Two Fathers versus one son Part 10 T version

By Kalnaman

Warning: A hard swat, not on Tony's backside though, sorry.

Though Tony thought it did him good to see his uncle in jail. To see with his own eyes that the hurt and pain was over. Still he was happy that he could finally turn his back on him and not have to face him ever again. As soon as he was outside in freedom he took some deep breaths.

Both Pop DiNozzo and Daddy Gibbs looked worriedly at Tony. "Are you okay Tony?" Both fathers said in unison and they both looked surprised at each other.

Tony smiled brightly. "Yes. I'm okay… more than okay. I'm finally free from him."

Gibbs was about to give Tony a hug, but DiNozzo Senior beat him to it. "I'm happy to hear that, son," DiNozzo Senior said.

Gibbs wanted to give Tony a hug too, but he had a feeling that it wasn't for him to do anymore. Now that Tony's real father was back. Gibbs went broken hearted from them. He walked to the FBI agents.

"You better make sure that Vincento DiNozzo won't be able to escape! If I ever am going to hear that he did. I'll make sure that both you will lose your badges! Is that understood?!" Gibbs said in his best marine manner.

"Y-yes, S-Sir." Both FBI agents stuttered in unison.

oOo

Outside pop DiNozzo's hotel a long black limousine stopped and out came the chauffeur and opened the door for the master. Pop DiNozzo came out followed by his son and Gibbs. The FBI agents and the lawyer were asked to take a cap and go to each of their offices and do their jobs.

Before they entered the hotel entrance DiNozzo Senior looked at Gibbs. He didn't have to say anything, because his eyes did. Gibbs nodded and went his attention to Tony.

"Tony. I have to go. Take as much time off as you need. You deserve it and it'll give you time to get reacquainted with your father again."

"I'll let my chauffeur bring you back to the NCIS," DiNozzo Senior said. "Thanks. Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony looked sadly at Gibbs. "Da… Boss. Can't you at least stay for dinner?" Gibbs looked from Tony to DiNozzo Senior, who shook his head in a no. "Sorry, s… Tony. I have to go. I better get back to NCIS as I know our team they are worried sick about your safety. So I better calm them down."

Tony nodded sadly. "Yeah. You're right. I really wished you could stay a while longer though."

Gibbs gave Tony a hug not caring what Pop DiNozzo thought about it. Gibbs whispered into Tony's ears, "Me too, son. Me too." With that he left Tony alone with his father.

oOo

Tony looked sadly as Gibbs was leaving the hotel area.

Pop DiNozzo laid a hand on Tony's shoulder and gave him a gentle push toward the entrance of the fancy hotel. "Come on, son. It's been a long day for both of us. Let's get inside and get something to eat and afterwards I think it would be a good idea for you to take a nap. I probably will take one too."

Tony still looked at the limousine leaving the hotel area and when it was out of sight he nodded and followed his pop to the penthouse.

oOo

When Gibbs entered the bullpen at the NCIS he was greeted by a very furious gothic female. "How could you? How could you? How could you? Leave Tony on his own with his evil father, Gibbs?! How could you?" She hit on Gibbs chest while keeping yelling at him. The blows from the gothic woman didn't hurt that much, but still he couldn't let her continue. He had his reputation to hold.

"Abbs, Abbs, Abby… Abby! Stop it, Abbs!" Abby didn't stop though. "Abigail! I said stop it!" As that didn't help either Gibbs gave her a hard swat on her backside. "Stop it now, Abigail! Or you'll get more where that came from!" Abby looked at Gibbs with a pout while she rubbed her butt. "That wasn't fair Gibbs."

"Well it was the best way I could come up with to stop your temper tantrum. Are you ready to listen to me now?" Gibbs asked while he looked firmly into Abby's eyes.

Abby crossed her arms and made a stern face. "Now spill Gibbs! And you better give a good explanation to why you let Tony alone with that horrible man!"

"Not now Abbs. Tony is safe trust me."

"Trust you? How can I? When you let Tony alone with a man that has abused him for many years."

"Don't you worry Abbs. I didn't leave Tony alone with him. He's with one that loves him very much and would never abuse him."

Abby lightened up a bit. "Really?"

"Yes. Really."

Abby let out a deep sigh of relief. "Good. So where is he? And with whom?"

"In all do time, Abbs."

"Oh please tell me now Gibbs. My curiosity is killing me here."

"Soon Abbs. Very soon."

Gibbs first now noticed that the rest of his team including Ducky and Director Sheppard looked anxiously at him. "Okay people. Director Sheppard, can we use your office?"

"If I'm allowed to join you then yes."

"Of course Director. You need to hear this too as DiNozzo is one of your agents. McGee, David, Ducky and Abby. The Director's office now!"

Gibbs didn't have to say it twice; they all hurried up to the Director's office.

Inside the Director's office they all took a seat as Gibbs closed the door. "What I am about to tell better stays in this room," Gibbs said firmly.

They all nodded, not daring to go against the ex-marine. "Good."

"You're not going to believe what I'm going to tell you. I hardly didn't believe it myself. The thing is DiNozzo Senior told the truth. He never abused Tony—"

"What?! How can you believe him Gibbs?!" Abby yelled.

"Abby! Let me finish! The real DiNozzo Senior was kidnapped when Tony was about eight."

Everyone looked surprised with their mouth opened at Gibbs.

"But how? If the man who abused Tony, who was he? And how was he able to impersonate DiNozzo Senior? Without anyone noticing?" McGee asked.

"Because it was Senior's identical twin. Who kidnapped him and impersonate him for all those years."

"Are you sure?" They all asked in unison.

"I'm not only sure. I know it's the truth. I've visit Vincento DiNozzo formerly known as Anthony DiNozzo Senior in jail with the real DiNozzo Senior and Tony. Believe me it's true."

"He's in jail? Where he belongs?" Abby asked.

"Yes, Abbs. He is."

Abby smiled brightly and went to Gibbs and gave him a big hug. "Cool! That means Tony is safe! He doesn't have to be afraid of him showing up ever again!" Gibbs returned the hug. "Yes, Abbs. Tony is safe."

Abby suddenly stiffened. "But what if, he isn't safe from his real father either? He is an identical twin after all. Maybe he is like his brother too," Abby said worriedly.

"No need to worry Abbs. If you'd seen the real DiNozzo Senior acting toward his son as I did. You would know it too that he wouldn't. He loves his son very much. He told Tony over and over again that he would spoil him rotten. And I believe him."

"You do? Really? You're not just saying that to make me stop worrying about Tony?"

"Really, Abbs. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Good. Then I'm very happy for Tony. He deserves it."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah he does."

oOo

Tony was stuffed. The dinner had been great. As his Pop had promised him, there was lots of healthy food for him to choose from. Lots of different vegetables and fruits. He'd never known that healthy food could taste this great. It had been a great dinner. He'd been able to have a great talk with his pop about this and that. And about his love for movies and other stuff. He'd even told him about the Ferrari bed that the boy Zach had and that he'd love to have one too, but in an XL size of course. They'd laughed and cried together.

Even though Tony had a great time at the dinner, he missed his dad. He loved his pop more and more, but his father would never be able to replace his Daddy Gibbs.

"Well son I think it's time for you to take a nap."

Tony had a hard time to keep himself from rubbing his tired eyes and hide a yawn. He hadn't time to take a nap. He wanted to be with his pop a little while longer and hear some more stories about what he remembered when Tony was a small boy. Before his uncle had kidnapped his father.

"I'm not tired, Pop. I don't want a nap."

Pop DiNozzo couldn't help but to laugh. "You just sounded like when you where a toddler. When I asked you to take a nap. You were so tired and had a hard time not to rub your eyes and hide a yawn. You can't fool me son. I can see you're tired. Remember I'm still your guardian at least until you've lived with me for 24 hours."

Tony pouted. "But I want to hear more stories from you."

"I know son. I'll gladly tell you more, but first after the nap. And you can stop that pout young man. Or you won't get more stories today. So are you going to take a nap willingly or do I as your guardian have to force you?"

"I'm going, I'm going." Tony said and stood up. He then thought for a sec. "Umm… where should I take the nap?"

"I've got a room ready for you. And there some different pairs of silk Pajamas for you to decide what to wear. Come I'll show you the room."

Pop DiNozzo tucked his son in for his nap and told him a short bedtime story. Tony was enjoying it. He was able to regain some of the good childhood memories from the happy times.

"--The End. Son, you don't know how much I've missed this." Pop DiNozzo gave Tony a kiss on his forehead. "Now, get to sleep. When you wake up we can continue where we left off. I love you son. Good night. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Pop. I love you too."

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the long wait yet again. I thought I'd finished this story already, but sadly not. Hope to soon. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long for an update.


	12. Chapter 11

Two Fathers versus one son Part 11

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Thank you Peppe1951 for agreeing to be my alpha reader.

Warning: None in this one, but Part 20, 21, 22 and 23 will be rated M (as in man in a diaper (not permanent), attempted rape, sexual assault and a pervert criminal), sorry but my muse wanted it that way. I don't hope I'll offend anyone with it. I won't change the rating to the K plus version, so that one will be a lot shorter.

After Pop DiNozzo had tucked his son in, he stayed there for a while to see Tony sleep. He could hardly believe that this young man was the little boy he tucked in for the night just before his brother kidnapped him. His boy had grown into a man and he had missed all of it. Pop DiNozzo rubbed away his tears that ran freely down his face, from sadness of losing so many years of his little boy's life and because of what his brother had done of horrible things to his precious son. Not to disturb his son's peaceful sleep he went to his study. He was tired too since it had been a long day. It had taken a lot off him to visit his brother at the jail. It all reminded him of the horrible years he'd been apart from his son. The pain that had hurt the most was that he had to witness what his own brother had done to his loving son. And not being able to go to Tony and tell him that everything was going to be okay and that it wasn't him that did all those horrible things to him. Even though he was very tired he couldn't relax enough to go to bed. Too many thoughts were in his mind. He was happy that he finally had his son back into his life after so many years. He had so longed for his son; to be there for him, watch him grow, comfort him when he was hurt, sick or heartbroken from a breakup, cheering him at his games in high school and college. Damn his brother for taken that possibility away from him.

He knew he was harsh on agent Gibbs, but he couldn't help being selfish. The agent had Tony for years and he himself was robbed from it. Now it was his time to be there for him. But he had a feeling there was more going on between his son and agent Gibbs. He could see and hear that it was more than a boss/underling or friendship going on between them. But what it was he wasn't sure. Though he intended to find out. As if his prayers were answered there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The man who looked like a bodyguard came in. "I don't hope I disturb you Mr. DiNozzo. I just wanted to ask how it went with your son. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

"No you didn't Jimbo. At first not so pretty. I really feel guilty for the method I used to get him to listen to me; I should have come up with something else. He believes me now; he's in his room for some rest. It's been a long day for him. We went to visit my brother in jail. It really helped my son to know that he's finally safe from him. Thank you for asking."

"I'm happy to hear that everything went well in the end."

"Me too. Me too. I wonder what relationship my son has with his boss. I have a feeling their is more going on between them than they want to admit. I'll try and find out."

"I can do it for you if you want."

"That would be great Jimbo. By the way shouldn't you be at home with your sick daughter? It can wait till she's well again."

"I will be as soon as I've found out about the relation between your son and his boss. I have a feeling it won't take long."

"Okay, but remember not to take it for granted. Kids grow up so fast. You think you're able to always be there for them, but suddenly you can lose it all."

"You're right. Don't worry as soon as I can I'll be at my daughter's side."

"I'm happy you were able to move here to Washington DC along with your family. I would hate to lose you when I start my new company here. I'm looking forward to it and to when my mansion is ready to be moved in."

"Have you asked your son if he wants to move into your mansion too?"

"No not yet. I want him to digest all what he's just been told. When I think he is ready I'll ask him."

Jimbo smiled while nodding. "I'm sure he's going to say yes. Since he's been separated from you so long. You both need time and space to start a new father/son bonding and the best way to do so is by living together."

"You're right. I can't believe how many years I've missed of my son growing up. I wish there was a way to turn back time and stop my brother or a way to make my son a little boy again. If I only knew a way to downsize him. Well that is only wishful thinking. At least I have an adult son who's alive. I'm so happy that my brother wasn't able to kill him."

"I'm sure if you want to find a way to downsize your son you'll find it. Well I better go find out about Gibbs and your son."

"Maybe I can, but I won't do it against my son's will. He's been enough forced for a lifetime. Okay you do your business, but see to it that you get to your daughter as soon as possible, is that understood?!" Mr. DiNozzo asked firmly.

"Yes. Sir!" Jimbo said smiling and left the study.

oOo

As Abby and Ducky left Director Sheppard's office Gibbs asked McGee and Ziva to stay. "McGee, David. I want you to keep an eye on Tony and his father, especially his father."

"I thought you said to Abby that you thought that Tony is safe with his father. Was that a lie, Sir," McGee asked.

"No it wasn't a lie McGee. It's just a precaution, to if I'm wrong."

"Okay. I'll keep digging and find everything I can on the real DiNozzo Senior."

"Good McGee. Just what I expect from you. And I want you to dig on everything you can on DiNozzo's uncle. Since it was a NCIS agent that Vincento DiNozzo has offended it's our business so I expect from you both that you get everything the FBI has about him. And I want you to look deeper into the court order and the judge. I still think it's something fishy about that order," with that Gibbs left the office.

"Boss. May I ask where you are going?" McGee asked.

"Home to my boat. I expect result when I get back tomorrow!" With that Gibbs was out of sight.

Both McGee and Ziva let out a deep sigh. "Well Ziva you heard the Boss. We better get started. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

"Yes. I have that feeling too." With that they left Director Sheppard alone in her office.

"Good that I'm Director here and not under Gibbs command. An angry and concerned Daddy Gibbs is really scary," Director Sheppard said to no one in particular.

oOo

Gibbs had been working for hours on his boat. The Bourbon hadn't helped at all to calm his thoughts. He felt like crying over his loss of his loving son Tony, but no tears wanted to fall. He knew that he shouldn't be so sad. He should be happy for Tony and Mr. DiNozzo, but it was very hard. How was he going to face Tony at work and outside without being able to give him a hug or praise as a father? Would it hurt too much? Should he resign and let Tony have the chance again to lead his own team? At the moment he didn't know what to do or think. He knew that it would be waste of time to go to bed, since he wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway. So he kept on working with his boat and drank bourbon in between.

oOo

Mr. DiNozzo tried to work on his paperwork, but he had a hard time to focus. He kept worrying about his son. Was he sleeping peacefully? What if he had a nightmare and was calling for him and he wasn't there to comfort him?

He couldn't take it anylonger. He stood up and headed to his son's room.

He was happy to find his son peacefully sleeping. He went to get a chair and placed it besides Tony's bed. He took the seat and just sat there watching his son. He placed his hand on his son's head and caressed it gently. "I love you son."

"I love you too Daddy Gibbs."

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

Two Fathers versus one son Part 12

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews.

Mr. DiNozzo never thought that what he just heard would hurt much more than what his brother did to him. Could it really be true did his son and agent Gibbs built a father/son bonding? If so had he lost his son forever? Would he ever get a father/son bonding with his son back? Or had he really lost his son to agent Gibbs? How could this be happening? Now that he'd thought he had his son finally back in his life. Pop DiNozzo promised himself that he would do anything to, not to lose his son once again. And if he had to get agent Gibbs out of his son's life to be able to he would. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stand the thought to have lost his son even before he had him back. He would make sure of that Tony would forget that he saw a father in Gibbs, since he now had a real father that loved him very much.

"Yes son I promise you. I will make sure you get anything you want… except from Daddy Gibbs. Sorry son, but you don't need him anymore. Your real father is back so you don't need a surrogate father anymore. Gibbs is your boss and not your father. I'll make sure you're going to face that fact son.

Tony kept sleeping he didn't even stir. Pop DiNozzo saw it as a sign that his son agreed to it at least subconsciously. Yeah he knew that it was stretching at straws or wishful thinking. But he needed that hope. He wouldn't survive if it really turned out that he had lost his son for good.

Tony didn't seem to wake up from his nap. His father had a feeling that he would sleep the whole night through. He kept sitting at his son's bedside the whole night, afraid that it all was a dream, that he still was in his brother's captivity and his son under Vince's evil clutches. But at last he had to give in, he felt asleep on the chair, which would give him a very sore neck in the end.

oOo

Tony started to stir. When he was finally able to open his sleepy eyes he looked confused around the room. He was very confused his surrounding looked very unfamiliar. When he finally noticed a figure sleeping in a chair beside him he smiled. But when he looked closely his smile fated and panic appeared instead on his face, when he noticed that it wasn't Gibbs who was in the chair. He was about to get as fast out of the bed as he could, but he then finally remembered what had happened yesterday. It was his real father who sat on the chair and not his evil uncle. He had to remember that. He had wondered yesterday to why he so easily had agreed to take a bath when his father had asked him to. Now he knew why. When he had thought that his uncle was his father he would be punished severely if he didn't do as asked. And even though he knew that man wasn't his evil uncle, he still was afraid to go against him as he still didn't quite knew his father yet, how he would react to the word no.

As soon as Tony noticed his father started to stir he hurried closing his eyes, afraid what his father would do to him if he found out he wasn't sleeping. Too many memories of what his fat… u-uncle had done to him over the years was still hunting him. Just after he'd visited his uncle at jail he thought he could forget everything his uncle had done to him and start to have a care free relationship with his real father. Without being afraid that his father would become violent toward him like his twin. He wondered if he ever would be able to have father/son relationship with his pop like the one he had with Gibbs? Would it be impossible because of what his uncle had done to him and his pop? And if they would be able to how would Gibbs react?

When Tony could feel a gentle hand brushing his hair away from his forehead Tony started to relax. His uncle was never that gentle toward him ever. So maybe he shouldn't be so worried how his pop would treat him. And how would they be able to get a father/son bonding as long he was afraid to be himself in the present of his father? At least he'd had a peaceful sleep last night with no nightmares at his father's home. Talking about home… would his father go back home soon? If so would he ask him to go with him? To leave his friends and the rest of his family behind?

Tony slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning son. For someone who didn't want to take a nap you for sure had a long one."

"Good morning si… Pop. Yeah I guess I was really tired."

"Well. You better get up. I have lot of plans for us to do today. I'll go and let you do your business. See you in the dining room for breakfast."

"What plans are you thinking off?"

"I thought we could go shopping and I want to show you something."

"Shopping?"

"Well like DVDs, books or whatever your heart desire."

"Sounds cool. And what are you going to show me?"

"O that will be a surprise son."

"S-Surprise?" Tony said looking worried at his Pop. His uncle's surprises never meant something good and he didn't quite know how he should react to his Pop's surprise.

As if his Pop could read Tony's mind he said, "Don't worry. I'm sure you're going to love the surprise."

"Sorry. I still have to get use to you not being mean and evil toward me. When h-he wanted to surprise me it wasn't very pleasant for me… I-I…" Tears were now running down Tony's face. His Pop dried them gently off his face with his thumb and then gave Tony a hug.

"You never need to apologize to me because of that. It's understandable that you have to adapt that I'm not my evil twin. Don't worry, I'll make sure you will trust me in time and I promise you that you'll never fear me ever again." Senior gave his son a squeeze and released the hug. "Well I better go. See you soon at breakfast."

When his pop closed the door behind him Tony let out a deep sigh. It really looked like he shouldn't be afraid of his pop. That he was really the gentle and loving father he remembered from when he was very young. He really hoped that it was the case. Then he would have two caring fathers.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

Two Fathers versus one son Part 13 T plus version

Tony was very happy and tired. His pop had just sent him to his room for a nap or rather demanded and as a threat he used that he wouldn't get his surprise if he didn't do as told. So that was why he now was lying on his bed. He'd spent hours with his father shopping and they had a great time. He never thought he could have so much fun shopping. His pop had insisted on buying everything he desired. And he wouldn't take a no for an answer or that Tony wanted to pay for it with his own money. So it really looked like his father told the truth that he was going to spoil him rotten. Though to Tony it wasn't necessary he would be happy just to be with him and really get to know him. He'd never been shopping with Gibbs, but he had fun with him with just being at his house and watching him fixing his boat. Just thinking about his daddy Gibbs made him miss him a lot. Not that he didn't enjoy being with his pop, but Gibbs was his lifeline, his Anker. Without him he was sure he wouldn't be able to function properly even that it seemed that he had a caring and loving pop, but Gibbs would always be his dad no matter what.

Tony got his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Gibbs' number and waited anxiously for Gibbs to answer.

And he smiled when he heard Gibbs' famous answer, "Gibbs!" In a loud and clear voice.

"Hey Dad. You miss me? I for sure miss you. It's feels like I've been away from you for years."

"Tony. It's nice to hear your voice son. How are you doing? Is he treating you okay? If he'd hurt you just say the word and I'll be at your side in a flash!"

"No don't worry Dad. He's really treating me great. We've been shopping. The only thing that he's doing that isn't fair is making me taking a nap. If I don't he said that I won't get my surprise he promised me," Tony whined. Tony had a feeling he could feel Gibbs smile.

"Well son that sounds really like a caring father than a mean one. So have you a hard time keep yawning and rubbing your eyes? And don't dare to lie to me! You know that it only will give you in the end and it won't be pleasant especially for your backside."

"Yeah I know Dad. I remember clearly," Tony said, rubbing his backside in remembrance. "And yes I have a hard time to keep from rubbing my eyes and yawning. But still, I'm an adult. I don't need a nap."

"You're still not quite over the plaque and you know that you still need a lot of rest. So your pop is right even that he doesn't know about the plague incident. Well you better do as your pop asked you to. You better hang up now. And that's an order. I want you to rest too." Tony pouted even that he knew Gibbs couldn't see him. "And stop that pout. It won't help you one bit."

"I'm not pouting."

"I know you son. Now stop that pout. I'm going to hang up now and I expect you then to close your eyes and go to sleep." Tony wasn't able to comment on it before Gibbs hang up. So Tony reluctantly lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. While thinking that it wasn't fair, now he had two fathers to boss him around. They should listen to him instead of agreeing with each other. Now it was two against one. He so wished that his sister and brother were still alive and his sister Kelly too, than there would have been four against two. That would have been cool." With that Tony closed his eyes and he fell asleep in matter of seconds.

Outside Tony's room Pop DiNozzo stood looking through the slit of the door that was open to Tony's room. He let out a sigh. He wished he could order his son not to call agent Gibbs. He wondered what to do to keep them apart at least when he's not working at the NCIS. He wished he could get him to resign, but he knew that it wouldn't happen. It broke his heart once again when he heard his son calling his boss dad and that he'd missed him. DiNozzo silently closed the door and went back to his study.

oOo

After DiNozzo had worked about an hour in his study Jimbo came back. "Sorry sir, that I didn't come back before now. My daughter Jenny got worse and my wife and I had to get her to the hospital. I know I should have called you."

Mr. DiNozzo looked worriedly at Jimbo. "I'm sorry to hear that. Nothing serious I hope."

"It turned out she has pneumonia. And luckily it isn't that serious and she's now on antibiotics. So she'll be fine very soon."

"Happy to hear that. You can take as many days off as you need to be with your daughter. I'll do my best to make it without you so long."

"Thank you sir. I could for sure need some days. Even though it isn't serious it's very hard to see my little girl in a hospital bed. And I would like to be there for her. I found out about the relationship between your son and his boss. I'm sorry; you won't like what I'm going to tell you…"

"You don't need to tell me. I already know. And you're right. I don't like it. But I'm happy that my son had a father figure who was there for him when I couldn't. But now I'm back in his life and now it's my turn to be there for him. And he doesn't need two fathers. And I'll make sure he's only going to need only me to be his father, since I am his real father."

"I can imagine how you feel. I wouldn't like to share my daughter with another father."

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

Two Fathers versus one son Part 14 T version

By Kalnaman

When Gibbs arrived at the NCIS he went straight to McGee and Ziva. "What did you find? And don't dare to tell me you weren't able to find anything so help you!"

McGee shivered and said, "I was able to get into the FBI's files about Vincento DiNozzo sir."

"Good. And what about Anthony DiNozzo senior? And about the court order and the strange judge that signed it?"

"About the court order and the judge. N-not m-much y-yet sorry B-Boss. Though I found out that Senior build a mansion here at Washington DC and it will soon be ready to be moved into."

Gibbs looked surprised at that news and relieved too. If DiNozzo senior was planning to stay here, he wouldn't try to get his son away from Washington DC.

"Well, why do you just stand there? Get back to work on finding out about the court order and the judge! And you better find more out about senior. I want to know every little dirty detail about him from before he was kidnapped and the duration of his capture and till the day today! I'll be damned if it turns out that he's like his twin and didn't do anything to save Tony."

"On it Boss," McGee said and hurried back to his desk.

oOo

Gibbs had tried for hours to work at his paperwork at his desk, but he had a hard time focusing because he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Tony. He decided that he would let DiNozzo senior have some space to bond with his son, but he would be there for Tony if he one day needed him as a father figure again, because he would never stop loving Tony as a son, even if Tony stopped loving him as a father.

Gibbs cell phone rang. Gibbs took it without checking the caller ID.

"Gibbs!" When he heard who was on the phone his voice softened. "Tony. It's nice to hear your voice son…"

oOo

Gibbs let out a deep sigh as soon as he had hung up the phone. He had the same feeling as Tony. He missed him too and it felt like it's been years to him too. He for sure would miss the father/son moments with Tony. He never knew that he could feel like that to another than his daughter Kelly. If he only were Tony's biological father. Gibbs gave up. He knew he wasn't able to get some work done, so he decided to take some long needed days off. He didn't care about the reaction he got from his team or co-workers and their remarks that he had to be sick to willingly to take some days off. So he silently went out. He got home and started to work on his boat.

oOo

As soon as Tony woke up from his nap he hurried out of bed and into the bathroom to relief himself. When that was done and he'd washed his hands he ran to find his pop. He was eager to find out about the surprise like a little school boy.

"Don't run in the house son."

Tony rolled his eyes and said annoyingly "I wasn't running in the house as it's not a house but a hotel penthouse suit."

Senior was about to reprimand him and tell him that if he had talked to his own father like that, he would have been in trouble for talking back to his elder. He didn't though, because he was afraid to push his son away and for him to fear him. He remembered when Tony was a young boy he had spanked him a few times, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to again afraid that his son would see it as abuse and that he was like his brother Vince. He promised himself he would never lay a hand on Tony or hurt him at least not intentionally.

"I know, but still I don't want you to run inside. If you need exercise you can run as much as you want but outside though."

Tony rolled his eyes once again, "Okay whatever." Tony didn't know why he suddenly acted like a brat, maybe it was because he wasn't used to the parental lecture from others than his daddy Gibbs.

Pop DiNozzo was tempted to swat his son's backside, but he didn't dare.

"Oh I almost forgot because of you lecturing me, what is the surprise you got me?"

"Not now son. First some snack and then we're going."

"Where are we going?"

"To the place where the surprise is."

"Can't we just go now? I'm not hungry."

"No. Snack first then the surprise."

"Come on Pop. I'm not a little kid and I know when I need a snack and I don't need one now!"

Pop DiNozzo closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Maybe you do son, but I for sure could need a snack and I would like you to keep me company. You don't have to eat anything. But I would very much appreciate if you would stop this attitude. At the moment you for sure act like a little kid instead of an adult." As senior had a feeling that Tony was about to continue his attitude he said, "If you don't stop this attitude now, you won't see the surprise today."

Tony was about to argue, but stopped himself in time. "Sorry Pop. I honestly don't know why I'm acting like this."

"It's okay son. I guess it's because you're not used to me being so parental towards you. It's been a long time since I was able to be a father to you. I'm happy that I'm finally able to. Now let us eat so we can get going."

As soon as Tony saw the snack on the dining table his stomach started to rumble. "Well son it's sound like your stomach doesn't agree with you that you aren't hungry. So I won't take a no for an answer, you are going to eat some snack."

When they had eaten for a while Tony tried to find the courage to ask his Pop a question that had bugged him for a while now. "Uhmm… P-Pop when are y-you going back home? I wish you could stay here in Washington DC."

Pop DiNozzo smiled brightly. Now he knew that his son was going to be happy about his surprise for him. He'd been very worried how Tony would react to it.

"I promise you son. I won't leave for a long time. I can't stand to be far away from you again. Let's finish with the snack, so we finally can go. I'm looking forward to show you the surprise."

oOo

As they got to the limousine Tony's Pop asked him to get a blind fold on. He got a little worried about was his father was up to. Was it going to turn out that his pop was like his twin brother after all? After some long time encouragement from his Pop Tony finally let his father bind a blind fold around his eyes, so he was blind as a bat. The whole way to the surprise Tony's heart beat was racing and he was sweating badly.

He panicked when they stopped and his pop let him out of the limousine.

"Please calm down son. I promise I won't hurt you. It's only a few seconds till you can get the blind fold off."

Tony was happy when his Pop finally loosened the blind fold. His eyes opened wide to what he saw that was in front of him.

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

Two Fathrs versus one son Part 15

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews.

Tony couldn't believe what he was seeing. It looked just like the mansion he'd dreamt of from time to time. He thought that it was only a part of his imagination. "Pop… Am I really seeing it right? I know this mansion from my dreams, but how can you know about it? As far as I can remember I never mentioned it to you or my uncle."

"Well son. It's the mansion you were born in. It's been your home from the day you were born till a few months before Vince kidnapped me."

Tony looked bewildered at his father. "You mean. That we're not in Washington DC anymore? The drive here felt very long, but not that long. How were we able to get here so fast?"

"Don't worry son. We're still in Washington DC. I got the mansion here brig by brig from your birthplace."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yes. We had some great times in that mansion and the memories are mostly happy ones and I thought we could need some. Instead of the ugly ones which we got enough of."

"So that means you're going to stay here? You're not going to leave me anytime soon?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Yes I'm staying and no I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon."

Tony hugged his father. "Thank you so much for the surprise. I love it!"

"You're welcome. I have another surprise for you."

"You have?"

"Yes. It's inside. Come on son. I'll show you."

oOo

Tony was amazed inside of the mansion looked just like he remembered in his dreams. He felt save inside it, he didn't feel horrified like he did in his childhood home where all the horrible things that his fa… uncle had done to him. To many painful memories was in that place, but this mansion he could only remember pleasant things. Like his pop tucking him in for the night and reading him bedtime stories.

"Almost every room is decorated as it was when we lived in it."

"Which rooms isn't decorated the same?"

"Your rooms," as pop DiNozzo noticed the disappointed expression on his son's face he said, "Because you're not a little boy anymore son. And that's where you're surprise is, in your rooms. Come on I'll show you.

When they arrived outside one of Tony's old room his pop said before he opened the door.

"Do you remember what was in this room?"

Tony thought for a few seconds. "My playroom? I think I faintly remember playing with my toys."

"You're right son. It was your playroom. I hope you like how I let it be decorated," Pop DiNozzo said and then opened the door.

Tony studied his playroom with his mouth opened. "Wow pop. I-I don't know what to say…"

"As you can see it's still a playroom… your playroom. You can play pool, watch movies and just have fun in here."

Tony studied the playroom and touched the things while he looked at them. There was a big white screen and a projector. On a long shelve there were many movies; old and new ones, Tony had a feeling there were more than hundreds of movies. And the pool was big and had everything a pool table needed. "It's great Pop! Thank you so much! I'm sure I'm going to have lot of fun when I come visit you!"

Pop DiNozzo smiled brightly. "I'm happy that you like my surprise. I wanted to ask you something till you've settled in and adjusted to all the news you've been given, but I can't wait. I would like you to move in with me when this mansion is ready and it is soon."

Tony looked surprised at his father and then bit on his lower lip and thought about the question. "But what about my apartment? I don't want to lose it."

"You can keep the apartment. I'll even pay the rent for you or I could buy the whole complex if you want."

"No. I'll keep pay the rent with my own money. You're given me to much already."  
"No son, I haven't. Okay you can pay the rent if you want, but you have to let me know when you want me o do it. If you later want to move back you can, but of course I hope you won't. So are you moving in here with me?"

"Yes Pop. I'm going to move in with you."

Pop DiNozzo embraced Tony in a big hug. "Thank you so much son! You don't know how happy you make me! Then we'll be better able to bond as father and son. I love you son."

Tony returned the hug. "I love you too Pop. So where is the other surprise you got me?"

"Sorry son. Sadly you won't get it today. It's in the progress in being made as we speak. As soon as it's ready you'll see it and your other room too."

Tony looked like a disappointed school boy. Pop DiNozzo smiled fondly at the sight and gave Tony a pat on his cheek. "Come on son. It'll be finished in a few days. I paid a lot to get them to finish it as soon as possible."

oOo

Gibbs called McGee to ask him if he had some news about senior and his evil twin.

"McGee! Any news?"

"Yes sir, some. Though I'm sure I didn't find everything. I'm still working on it Boss."

"Good, but first come to my house as soon as possible and inform me what you have of information for now." With that Gibbs hung up, not waiting for an answer from McGee.

As soon as Gibbs had opened his door to his house to let McGee in he said, "So what'd you got? It better be good!"

"DiNozzo senior was able to escape his brother almost six months ago, though I haven't found out how yet. He was able to contact the authorities and soon after the FBI arrested Vincento DiNozzo."

"About six months you say? So why haven't he showed up at Tony's doorstep sooner?"

"Firstly because of his physically state. DiNozzo senior was undernourished and dehydrated. His brother just made sure he was barely alive. Alive and well enough to see the pain and hurt he did to his son. Senior has spent the first few months recuperating in a hospital. They wanted to inform senior's son as in Anthony DiNozzo about his father and uncle, but his father wouldn't allow it, since he wanted to be in better physically health before facing his son for the first time after so many years. And the other reason I think is that Senior's estate and money were bound until the case was settled and that his true identity was confirmed. Vincento Dinozzo was trialed for kidnapping in a closed court, after DiNozzo Senior had used all his power to keep it out of public. Vincento DiNozzo is going to face more charges on how he ran his brother's company which hadn't been very legal."

"So what about Senior's way of running his company before his kidnapping; did he run it legally? And what about now?"

"Before his kidnapping he had a good reputation including his company. I can't find anything out of the ordinary and not how he runs it today. As far as I can see DiNozzo Senior is going by the book, well at least about what his company concerns."

"Okay I'm happy about that especially for Tony's sake. So what about the court order and the judge?"

"Uhm… I couldn't get hold on the judge. He… went on vacation," McGee studdered when he noticed the irritated expression on his Boss' face.

"Vacation? How convenient. So where did he go off too?"

"That's just it sir. I don't know. I couldn't find any information to where. S-sorry."

"Keep looking McGee!"

"Y-yes Boss… on it Boss," and with that McGee left Gibbs house and went back to work.

As soon as McGee had left Gibbs said out loud even that he knew Senior couldn't hear him, "If it turns out you've hurt the judge because he knew too much. I promise I'll get you in jail beside your brother's before you even can say 'I'm sorry'.

TBC


	17. Chapter 16

Two Fathers versus one son Part 16 T version

By Kalnaman

Warnings: Mention of spankings of a minor

DiNozzo Senior wasn't happy about what he was going to do, but it was the only way he could think of how to keep his son. So that he wouldn't lose him once again. He took him some time to finally knock on the front door to his competitor.

The man from the front door inside the house looked surprised when he saw him.

"We need to talk Agent Gibbs… About my son." DiNozzo Senior noticed the worried look on Gibbs' face.

"Don't worry. He's fine. Can I come in?"

Gibbs let out a relived sigh and then moved aside so that DiNozzo Senior could enter.

Gibbs offered him a seat. "I guess this isn't a social call, so I won't offer you anything to drink. I have a feeling we better get to business. Why are you here?"

"I know what is going on between you and my son. I really appreciate you being there for my son when I wasn't there for him… when… he needed a f-father figure. Well sorry to say but he doesn't anymore. I'm his father and I'm here for him now and I will never leave him again. He doesn't need two fathers. He needs me. So I hope you agree with me on keeping the relationship between you and my son only as Boss and underling. So no private phone calls or anything that has nothing to do with work."

Gibbs stood up. "I think you said enough. I only agree to it for now because of Tony. He has the right to get to know you and I won't stand in the way." DiNozzo stood up too and Gibbs showed him to the door and then stood in front of him in a threatening manner. "But I promise you. If you ever hurt Tony in any way you'll be very sorry! And if you in some way disappoint him that he loses his trust in you, my door will always be open to him and I don't care what you think! You got that?!"

Because of what DiNozzo Senior had been through in all those years he was locked up by his own brother, he wasn't afraid of Gibbs. He knew that Gibbs was serious though. "I love my son and I'll never hurt him."

"You're so wrong. Just by keeping him away from me is going to hurt him in some way. You have to face the truth sooner or later. If Tony decides that he still wants me in his life as a father figure, which I have a feeling he still does, I won't let him down. Why can't we just both of us be there for him? Because of what he's all been through in his young life I don't think he can get enough of fatherly attention from more than one father."

"I hope it's the last time I have to repeat myself. I don't want to share. I know I'm being selfish. I've been separated from my son for so many years and I was forced to see my brother with him and doing… things to him which an adult should never do… t-to a child. And don't worry. Tony will get all the fatherly attentions he needs and that will be from me and me only. I will make sure he gets all the things he needs."

"Not everything. As in me in his life outside the NCIS."

"Well I will do my best to make sure he doesn't need you anymore. I'm his father not you and I'll make sure he knows that."

Gibbs opened the front door. "You better leave." With that he left.

oOo

A few days had past after DiNozzo Senior had showed his son the mansion. Tony was concerned that Gibbs hadn't called him in the last few days and when he called him Gibbs told him that he was busy with work and then hung up. That made him very sad. He loved being with his Pop, but he still needed his dad. He couldn't understand why Gibbs didn't love him as a son anymore. He tried to look happy for his Pop's sake. And it took a lot of effort for him to do so. But as days past by he got more and more depressed. Though he was able to hide it from his Pop.

"Are you ready for your next surprise? It's finally ready."

For a few seconds Tony was able to forget his worries. He loved his pop's surprises, they were nothing compared to his uncle's and that was only a very good thing since it meant that he wouldn't get hurt mentally or physically. He wondered what else his Pop had in store for him. He already had gotten a lot from him.

"What is it?"

"At the mansion. We can move in today, but that's not the surprise."

"Please tell me what it is."

"Sorry son that would only spoil the surprise. You'll have to see it for yourself."

"Then please give me a hint to what it is. Please," Tony gave him his famous poppy dog eyes.

It was very hard for senior to ignore those cute poppy dog eyes, but he needed to be strong. "No sorry son. That will spoil the surprise too. I can only say that I'm very sure you're going to be very happy about it."

The only thing Tony could do was pouting. Senior ruffled Tony's hair and said with a smile, "Come on son. Let's go so you don't need to pout for too long. It'll only give you wrinkles if you keep doing it."

oOo

Tony couldn't believe what he was seeing. He went to touch the bed. It was just as he had imagined it in his dreams, after he'd seen Zach's Ferrari bed. He never thought he'd ever be able to get one himself. His Pop had actually got an LX Ferrari bed made just for him. Now he really believed his Pop when he told him over and over again that he's special and that he is his pride and joy. He really hadn't believed it until now. His uncle never didn't anything like that for him. The bed felt real.

"The bed is real son. Since we're moving in today, you will be able to sleep in it tonight."

Tony smiled brightly at his Pop and then ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much Pop. I love it! I can't believe you would do so much for me."

"I will say it as many times you needs me to say it; you **are** my pride and joy and I will do **anything** for you."

Tony was speechless the only thing he could was to nod. His life would have been perfect at the moment if his dad could be here too. It would have been great if his Pop and Dad and he could be together as a big happy family. He let out a sigh. He missed his dad so much.

"Are you tired son? If you are you could lay down on your new bed for a nap."

"No I'm not Pop. Not that I don't want to try my new bed, but I don't need a nap," Tony said almost whining like a little boy that didn't want a nap a parent requested.

Senior couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Don't worry. I won't force a nap on you if you're not tired."

"Good. Because I'm not," Tony said firmly.

"Okay. While our things is on the way here I want to show you the rest of the mansion."

He first showed Tony the master bedroom and it was just across Tony's. Senior told him that he and his mother wanted to be near him when he was young, so they could go to him at night when he needed them or when he was scared and wanted to go to them. So that he hadn't to go far to find them. The room beside Tony's bedroom had been his Nanny's room, but since he didn't need a Nanny anymore it was now a guestroom.

Later when Tony past a room across his Pop's study he stopped. He had a strange feeling when he looked at the door to the room. He wasn't afraid or anything, but he strangely felt a tingle on his backside. Like his backside remembered something that happened in that room. Tony tried to remember, but he could only remember feeling of soreness, embarrassment, guilt and strangely comfort.

Senior noticed Tony's reaction. "Open the door to the room if you want. Do you remember the room?"

"No. Only some feelings, but I don't know why that is."

"I don't blame you son. I don't like to remember those times when I had to order you into the room. Even that I didn't abuse you but still I hated when I had to punish you."

Tony looked confused at his Pop. "Punish me?" Then Tony suddenly could feel a soreness on his backside, like after Gibbs had spanked him. Then it hit him and now he knew what his Pop meant. He opened the door to the room. The room was half as big as his bedroom and his bedroom was really big. In the room was a bed which looked comfortable and if he remembered it right it was. There was a table in front of it and a an arm chair. When he looked at one of the corners of the room, he could faintly remember standing in the corner a lot of times when he was a little kid. And then he suddenly remembered his Pop coming in and looking really sad. And then he could hear him telling him to take a seat on the bed and him sitting beside him and started to reprimand him for his misbehavior. And then he pulled him over his knees and spanked him. Sometimes his Pop had spanked him bare and sometimes not. But then he was confused to another memory that came to the surface his Pop comforting him afterward after he'd been punished, just like Gibbs do after he spanks him. He wondered if both his Pop and Dad cared enough about him to spank him again. He was afraid they didn't. He knew they cared but he had a feeling it wasn't enough.

When Senior noticed Tony rubbing his backside he said, "You remember now don't you?"

"Yeah, 'fraid I do."

"I really hated it when I had to spank you. You have to believe me. I used this room as your timeout room and when I had to spank you. I didn't want to punish you in your own bedroom or your playroom. I wanted it to be your sanctuary where you didn't need to be afraid of being punished there. So when I send you to your bedroom or your playroom you then knew that you weren't in much trouble. But when I sent you to the timeout room you knew you were."

"I know Pop. I remember now. You always comforted me afterwards and made sure that I knew I was forgiven."

"That I did. And I always forgave you. And I always will, no matter what you do son," Senior said and then hugged his son.

TBC


	18. Chapter 17

Two Fathers versus one son Part 17 T version

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews.

It had been weeks now since they'd moved into the mansion. At first it had went well. They both had some great days together there, but then Tony started to change. He got more and more cranky. Went out late and almost never slept more than a few hours if any. He didn't eat much and when he did it was unhealthy fast food. When Senior DiNozzo asked him to eat healthier and told him to eat up his vegetables, he got rude and told him to mind his own business. In more than one occasion he had been tempted to send his son to the timeout room, but since what his brother had done to Tony and that he was an adult he didn't dare. Afraid that it only would open up old wounds of Tony. Even when he never would do what his brother had done to him. So he counted to ten every time when Tony acted out which was a lot of times every day. He didn't know what was wrong with his son. Not even the visits from his friends had helped his son's mood as he had hoped. He hoped that when Tony got back to work that it would help him.

oOo

Gibbs missed Tony terribly. It had been hard on him not to see or call him and it broke his heart every time he turned Tony down when he called. Tony had stopped calling and he didn't blame him. He could hardly wait for Tony to come back to work the next day. He was a little worried though on how he was able to keep his distance from the kid which he really didn't want to. He still thought that Tony and his father deserved to still have some time together on their own. It had turned out that DiNozzo Senior hadn't hurt the judge. He came back a few days ago and McGee was still on the case. Gibbs had a feeling that senior had paid him big bugs to get the court order and he couldn't hardly blame him. He'd been desperate to get to his son. He was considering to stop McGee and let him only focus on the real bad guy and that was Tony's uncle.

oOo

Tony didn't know what was wrong with himself. He knew that he was acting like a brat lately, but he couldn't help it. He had a hard time to admit to himself that he was a little disappointed that his Pop didn't reprimand him or even send him to the timeout room for a spanking. When Tony had acted like he'd been doing lately. When he was a young boy his Pop hadn't let him get away with this kind of behavior. He'd send him to the timeout room. Even Gibbs wouldn't have let him get away with it either if he'd been there. He was afraid that he wouldn't be there for him anymore and he didn't care either anymore. He was looking forward to go back to work, but a little afraid too. He hoped that everything would go back to normal when he first got back to work. Gibbs would care about him again. He couldn't believe that he really missed Gibbs head slap him or even spanking him. At least then he knew that he really cared. So he was sure when he got back to work Gibbs would start to head slap him again and then he would know that he still cared.

oOo

Tony could hardly breathe when he was greeted by Abby as soon as he had gotten out of the elevator to the bullpen. Abby hugged him like he was going to slip away from her if she let go. "I missed you so much Tony! This place has been so boring without your pranks," Abby said and then she whispered to his right ear, "Don't tell boss man, but I am sure he missed your pranks too. He's been grumpy. No fun at all while you've been gone. He even swatted my butt once. Can you believe that? Gibbs usually never spanks me," Abby whined.

Tony didn't want to admit that he was jealous that Gibbs had swatted her butt. That meant he still cared about Abbs, not that he was jealous about that but that Gibbs didn't care enough about him to swat him anymore. Tony was happy for Abby though. He loved her as if she was his sister. He'd for sometime wished that Gibbs would legally adopt him and Abby so that they could be a real family. But now that his Pop was back into his life he guessed that that would never happen. Maybe Gibbs would adopt Abby and forget all about him. He wished that Pop, Gibbs and Abby could become a family somehow. He was sure his Pop would come to love Abby as a daughter if he got to know her. They had met though, when his Pop had invited Abby, Ziva and McGee to the mansion, but Tony had been in a bad mood and the visit had been short. That reminded him of something that was overdue.

"Happy to hear that I've been missed, even my childish pranks. Abbs... About the day you all came to visit… I-I'm sorry about my behavior. I'm sorry."

Abby hugged him tighter, "You've already been forgiven. Everyone has a bad day now and then. But we want a rematch. We didn't get to see all the movies we had planned to see and we didn't play enough."

"A rematch it is and very soon I promise. And I promise to be in way better mood."

"You better. Or I promise I'll send Boss man at ya and he'll tan your hide for sure."

I wish, but I'm sure he won't, Tony thought.

At a distance a man was watching them. He smiled sadly while he studied the interaction between the two he considered as his children or at least he wished they were. But he was afraid that that would never happen. Especially not Tony, since he now had a caring biological father. Well at least Tony was still his senior field agent and that would hopefully never change.

oOo

Ziva, McGee and Ducky joined the reunion and Gibbs kept his distance, which Tony noticed. He was disappointed that Gibbs didn't join them. All the hugs he got from the others he wished it was Gibbs his 'Dad' that hugged him. Telling him that he was happy to have him back. Tony's thoughts was interrupted by all the questions he was given by his teammates, Abby and Ducky. Asking him how his Pop was toward him. If he was treating him okay. What they did etc.

Tony nodded and faked a smile.

Days past and then weeks. Tony's mood had worsened. At work he acted as nothing was out of the ordinary, he did his famous pranks. It saddened him that Gibbs didn't give him head slaps or spanked for his pranks, like he'd done before. He was sure that it proved that he was right; Gibbs didn't consider him as his son anymore. He didn't care or love him anymore. Not even enough to head slap him. Before Gibbs had started to love him as son he had cared enough about him to head slap him. Gibbs first started to spank him when he started to love him as his flesh and blood. He clearly remembered his first spanking. It was the time he was recuperating at Gibbs house after the plague. Dr. Pitt had firmly ordered Tony to stay inside Gibbs house the first few weeks, and not to go outside in the frosty cold. Only a few days later Tony couldn't stand to be cooped up inside. As soon as Gibbs was called to NCIS for an emergency which Gibbs wasn't happy about at all to be forced to leave Tony home alone, Tony went outside for a quick run. Sadly for Tony Gibbs had forgotten something and had to go back. Tony was caught in the act and was pulled inside by his ear. He was sure that he would only get a head slap, but he was so wrong. He was dragged to the guest room. Gibbs had helped him get back into his pajamas, then he had pulled Tony over his knees and he was shocked to find out that Gibbs was spanking him and good. He hadn't been able to sit comfortable for at least a week. The thing that had surprised him the most wasn't really the spanking, but the comfort Gibbs had given him afterwards, he wasn't used to that. The man that he'd believed to be his father never comforted him after punishing him. He'd hugged him and told him to not do that again. He didn't want to lose his son that he'd just gotten in his life. Then he'd tucked him in and ordered to stay in bed or else.

Tony gave out a loud sigh. He missed his dad so much. He really didn't miss the spankings, but he sure missed the comfort Gibbs gave him afterwards.

oOo

DiNozzo senior didn't know how to help his son, who was slowly drifting apart from him. He so didn't want to lose him again. Tony was acting more and more like an undisciplined child instead of a mature adult. He was still temped to start disciplining his son again as he did when he was a young boy, but he was afraid to lose him if he did. So that's why he didn't. But he knew he had to do something and soon before Tony would get a breakdown and loses him forever. From his bedroom he could hear Tony crying out. He hurried out of bed to his son's bedroom.

"Dad. Please don't leave me! Why don't you love me anymore? Did I do something wrong? Am I bad like father… no I mean my uncle told me over and over again? I'm no good. I would be better off dead. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Tony said in his sleep while tossing and turning in his bed in a nightmare. "Why can't you, Pop and I be a family? I love and need you both! Daddy, please don't leave me, please! Daddy Gibbs please!!"

It broke Pop DiNozzo's heart to see his son tormented all because of him and his selfishness. Now he knew what he had to do to help his son get back on track. He had to put his son before himself. He went to his son and embraced him. "I'm sorry son. I promise I'll make things right again. I hope you can forgive me. I love you so much," Pop DiNozzo said and kissed his son on his forehead. Tony had calmed down some, but not enough. Pop knew who would be able to calm Tony down completely, and that broke his heart.

He left Tony's room and went to his study and dialed a number on his phone.

It took sometime before someone answered his call.

"DiNozzo Senior here. I know it's late, but it's about Anthony… I need your help. Can't we meet some place now… somewhere we can talk in private… good see you in ten," with that he hung up. He wasn't happy about what he had to do. But he knew it would be the right thing to do.

TBC


	19. Chapter 18

Two Fathers versus one son Part 18

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews. I hope you'll like this part too.

Gibbs was worried sick. He was sure that Tony was in trouble since DiNozzo Senior had called him. So that's why he was driving like mad. To get at their meeting place as fast as he could. He promised if Tony was really in trouble, he wouldn't let Tony out of his sight again.

He was happy when he was finally there but he was irritated that Senior wasn't there yet. When he finally came after few minutes Gibbs said, "About time. What is wrong with Tony is he sick?"

"I got here as fast as I could. Physically he's fine except he has lost a few pounds…"

Gibbs looked accusingly at DiNozzo Senior. "I tried to feed him properly, but lately he's been very cranky and depressed. You try and force feed a stubborn adult. It's because of his mood I've contacted you. I've tried everything I could to help him. But I'm afraid it's time for me to face the truth. He needs you more than he does me. I'm sorry for treating you as I did. I hope you can forgive me one day, but please help my son. I know that I'm losing him now. Please take good care of him. If you want I can leave town. I'll write the mansion over to Tony. You two have a great life together," DiNozzo Senior said and stood up from his seat at the dinner. Gibbs restraint him though. "Don't you dare leave Tony. He needs you as much as he needs me. Tony is one person who really could use two caring fathers, because of all what he's been through growing up and what his uncle has done to him afterwards too. Please sit back down. Let's talk about how we both can be in our son's life. I can share. Can you?" DiNozzo slowly nodded. "Yes I think I can. It's better to share him than losing him. I don't think I could survive being separated from him once again. I love him too much."

"I believe you. You were about to give him up to help him. That was an unselfish act. So I forgive you for separating him from me. I promise I won't tell Tony about it, because I don't think he would forgive you that easily."

"Thank you and I promise I won't get in the way again. Let's finish our coffee and then we better get to Tony. He suffers from nightmares. He thinks you don't love him anymore."

Gibbs looked hurt at that. "I'm sorry agent Gibbs. It's my fault he thinks so."

"No. I shouldn't have listened to you. It was my fault I did. Let's get the coffee with us. I don't want Tony to think that I don't love him, longer than necessary."

oOo

It was a long ride from the diner to the DiNozzo mansion. Gibbs was happy when they finally arrived. His heart broke when he heard Tony's cries of why he had left him and why he didn't love him anymore. He hurried to Tony's side and got him into his arms. "I love you baby. I'm here I promise I won't leave you again." Tony calmed down without waking up. "I love you too Daddy."

DiNozzo Senior was happy that Gibbs succeeded in calming Tony, but sad too. Sad that he wasn't able to calm him. He silently walked to the door on his way out before he heard Tony say, "Where is Pop? I want him too. I love my Pop and Dad. Can we be a family? Please," Tony said in his sleep. Gibbs hugged him tight and gave Senior a sign to join them and he did. He sat on the other side of Tony and gave him a hug too. "I'm here son and I won't leave you either. I love you. And yes all three of us can be a family."

Tony let out a relieved sigh and snuggled between his Pop and Dad. Tony was now sound asleep. Both his Pop and Dad, didn't dare to move afraid to wake their son up.

DiNozzo Senior looked at Gibbs. "I think you should get it official that you are Tony's father too. So Tony can feel more secure."

"Official? How?"

"Adopt him. I never thought I would ever recommend it. But I know now that Tony really needs you too. If something should happen to me and say if Tony one day somehow won't able to take care of himself. That could happen you know since he's a trouble magnet, I want the authorities to know that you are his father, so that you won't have any problems to become his guardian."

"What about your reputation? What would people think if Tony is listed to have two fathers?"

"Maybe they'll think that we are lovers and that you adopted the son of your lover. I don't care. I just want what's best for Tony. If you want you can move in here… of course not into my bedroom. You'll get your own room. A room close to Tony's bedroom."

"I don't care what people will think of me either. I want what's best for Tony too. Sorry but I can't move in here. But I don't mind spending the night here from time to time when ever our son needs me. And I would love to adopt him. Anthony Gibbs DiNozzo how does that sound?"

DiNozzo smiled. "It sounds good, but Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs sounds better." DiNozzo Senior was surprised about himself. He started to like the idea of sharing the joy and heartaches of his son with someone else. And to be honest he liked Gibbs, they way he was toward his son, shows him that he is a great man. He could easily see him as a friend someday and hopefully soon.

TBC


	20. Chapter 19

Two Fathers versus one son Part 19 T version

By Kalnaman

Warnings: Mention of spanking

When Tony woke up thinking he was still dreaming. He lay between his Pop and Dad who both were sleeping. He smiled, he wished that he would never wake up from this wonderful dream he was dreaming. So he just lay there and enjoyed being embraced from both his fathers and hoping that it could be like this forever. He got surprised when his fathers woke up and when he found out that it wasn't a dream, but a reality.

"Good morning son. How long have you been awake?"

Tony studied his dad. "Only for a few minutes. You are really here. I thought I was only dreaming."

Gibbs smiled. "It's not a dream. I'm here. Sorry for not being here for you lately. I thought that I did the right thing to let you have some alone time with your Pop. I promise I won't abandoned you again."

"You're here now and that's what matter. Are you going to move in here with us?" Tony asked hopefully.

"No. Not that your Pop hasn't asked me he has, but I need to live in my house." Gibbs noticed Tony's disappointed expression. "Your Pop and I agreed that I will spend the night here whenever you need me. And you're always welcome at my house whenever you want to visit me," Gibbs said while hugging his son.

Tony smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"Though when you want to visit him and you're going to stay long or overnight I want you to let me know so I don't have to worry about you," his pop said.

"That's fair," Tony said.

"Well what about we get out of bed and get ready for breakfast?"

Before Tony could answer his stomach did it for him. Both his fathers laughed. "I take that as a yes," Pop said and ruffled Tony's hair.

oOo

Tony was happy; he'd spent the whole day with both his fathers. He hadn't been this happy for some weeks now and he could feel his depression disappearing already. He prayed that nothing should go between him and his fathers. That they really for once could be a family.

oOo

A week later DiNozzo had asked Gibbs for his advice. "I don't know what's gotten into my son. When he is with you he's acting more maturely, but when I'm alone with him he's acting out like a rebellious teenager. What am I doing wrong, Agent Gibbs?"

"Please call me Jethro. When he acts out, how do you deal with your son?"

"I ask him to stop. And to treat me more with respect, but he keeps doing it anyway. And I try to ignore it, but it's hard."

"So you don't punish him for his actions?"

"N-no… should I?"

"Yes you should. And I'm sure Tony is testing you. I'm sure he's asking for boundaries by you. To know how far he can go and how much you care. If I know Tony right he's afraid that you don't care enough about him to discipline him."

"Really? Are you sure, that's what he's asking for?"

"Yes. I'm sure. He did the same thing to me when we started to bond like father and son. It took some time to find out for me though. Though I did punish him once before we got the bond. But that was because he risked his life by going against his doctor's orders. After I almost lost him."

"I wasn't able to find out what was wrong with my son. Please tell me what was wrong with him."

"Sorry. If Tony wants you to know, he better be the one to tell you."

DiNozzo Senior let out a sigh. "Okay. But if he doesn't tell me soon, I'm going to demand an answer. So how do you punish our son? When you think he needs discipline?"

Gibbs looked around where they were sitting at a diner. When he was sure no strangers where in ears shot he said, "By grounding, corner time, time outs, head slap and if head slapping doesn't work I spank him. But if he does something very dangerous I spank him too."

DiNozzo looked shocked and disbelievingly at him. "You spank him?"

"Yes I do. And it helps. And I advise you to do the same, but first you need to set up some ground rules for Tony, so he knows what you expect of him and what consequences he can expect if he disobeys you."

"He really agrees to your way of discipline? Since he is an adult and not a little kid. Yeah I know he acts like one sometimes. But still."

"Yes he accepts it. He doesn't like it though. But who would?"

"Maybe you can, but I'm not sure that Tony wants me to discipline him like that as I did when he was a little boy. Especially since what my brother has done to him. If I spank him, I'm afraid that he'll associate me to his abusive uncle and I don't want that."

"I can understand you, but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. If you make sure to punish him fairly and that you won't spank to hard so he get's bruises. So I advise you to spank him bare the first time to see how hard you can spank him without turning it into a beating."

"I don't know. But I promise I'll think about it. But thank you for the advise though."

"You're welcome. You are always welcome to ask me for advice about Tony."

"Thanks."

oOo

A few days had went by and DiNozzo Senior had enough of Tony's behavior. He started to really consider Gibbs' advise.

"Anthony enough!" Pop DiNozzo said and looked firmly at his son. "Sit down! I think it's about time that I set some ground rules, which I expect you to follow to the letter and if you don't there will be consequences."

Tony gulped, it's been a long time he'd seen his Pop, at least his real Pop, this angry before. He was about to argue, but one look at his Pop's face, told him to obey.

"Good. First of all I expect you to treat me with respect. If you're being rude to me again, you can go to your timeout room and stay there for half an hour. If you ever curse in this mansion again I'll wash your mouth with soap. If you're not starting to eat properly I'll spank you and I will if you endanger your life unnecessarily too. Is that understood?!"

Tony was speechless. "I asked is that understood?!"

Tony gulped once again and then nodded. "Y-yes s-sir."

Pop DiNozzo was pleased. "Good. I'll find some paper and a pen. And I'll tell you my rules and consequences while you write them down. It'll help you to remember them better."

"Y-yes s-sir."

TBC

A/N: The next few chapters (20, 21, 22 and 23) will be rated M.


	21. Chapter 20

Two Fathers versus one son Part 20 Mature version

By Kalnaman

Warnings: Mention of spanking. Mouth wash, bar fight and a first appearance of a perverted man.

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews. And thank you Peppe1951 for alpha reading my story.

Tony was send to his playroom after he'd written down his Pop's rules and consequences. He couldn't believe what just had happened. His Pop had actually given him ground rules to obey. He had a hard time believing that his Pop would really spank him if it came to it. There was only one way to find out if he would and that was for Tony to disobey one of his Pop's rules which would earn him a spanking. So what should he do? He could continue to eating unhealthy? At his Pop's place, but he knew he couldn't get away with it at NCIS or at his dad's home or Gibbs would spank him for sure. Luckily Gibbs had made clear that he wouldn't punish him for things he did at the mansion since it was his Pop's home he should be the one to do it if he thought it was appropriate.

Just the next day Tony was surprised when his Pop had sent him to the timeout room; after he'd tested if his Pop really meant business about his rules and consequences. He'd been rude to him and had cussed him; it didn't take his Pop long to yell at him that he should find a corner in the timeout room for a half an hour and he could expect to get his mouth washed with soap right after and then to be sent straight to bed.

At first Tony hadn't believed that Pop meant business but after a hard swat on his backside for not doing as he was told he hurried to obey. That's why he now stood facing the corner in the timeout room. He was tempted to leave the corner, but a camera was facing him and every time he tried to leave his corner he could hear his Pop's voice over the intercom, telling him to stay in the corner or else.

Tony felt like it took an eternity before his Pop showed up to release him from his corner time.

"Anthony, please take a seat on the bed. I think we need to have a talk," but when Pop noticed the worried look on his son he said, "Don't worry. I really mean a talk and not a spanking; at least not yet. It depends on your further behavior."

Tony relaxed a bit and then slowly went to the bed and took a seat and his pop took a seat beside him.

"Son… if you thought I was kidding about the rules and consequences you thought wrong. I meant every word of it. So if you disobey any of my rules that will earn you a spanking, believe me I WILL SPANK YOU. I've let you get away with your rebellious behavior far too long and it's about time that I took action. Now we better get the mouth washing over with." Pop stood up and helped his son to stand up. "Come on son. Let's get to the bathroom. I bought some herbal soap just for the mouth wash. As I had a feeling I was going to need it."

"But Pop! Please. I don't want my mouth washed with soap," Tony whined.

"No buts. You were warned. You just wrote the rules and consequences down yesterday, so you should have known better not to curse and being rude to me. Now let's go."

oOo

At the sink in the bathroom beside the timeout room Pop said, "Open your mouth, please." As Tony didn't do as he was told Pop said in a firmer voice, "Anthony open your mouth now or you are getting another corner time and a spanking afterwards." Tony opened his mouth reluctantly. He made a face when he could taste the soap that his Pop put in his mouth. "Now don't spit it out 'til I tell you to."

Tony waited and waited. And finally after some long horrible minutes Tony was finally allowed to spit the soap out and to rinse his mouth; although he was disappointed when he still could taste the soap.

"Now get ready for bed. You did eat while I was gone right? I don't want you to go to bed with an empty stomach."

"Yes Pop I did."

"Good. A healthy meal I hope."

"Yes Pop," Tony lied. The pizza he'd eaten had been very tasteful and he was looking forward for the fast food he'd planned to eat the next day.

"Good boy. Now get ready for bed. I hope you behave better tomorrow." Pop hugged his son. "I love you son. Always remember that."

"I love you too, Pop. But I don't want to go to bed. I'm not tired."

"No buts. Now go before I decide that you've earned a spanking."

"Okay; but I don't like it and I'm not going to undress for my shower until after you've left the bathroom."

"Oh, yeah; I'll go don't worry, but don't take too long. In half an hour I expect you to be in your bed. I'll come and say good night," with that he left Tony alone to take his shower.

oOo

Tony was lying in his bed and thinking about what just had happened. It really looked like that his Pop meant business and that he cared enough about him to take the time to punish him. At first he'd feared that he would punish him like his uncle had done when he'd done something wrong or just had annoyed him. But he was proven wrong. His Pop hadn't for one second been too harsh on him. He'd done just as he'd told Tony he would do when he'd disobeyed his rules. So he had only himself to blame. Though even that Tony knew that his Pop loved him dearly, he just wasn't sure that he loved him enough to actually spank him. He was sure he would find that out soon, when his Pop found out that he had lied to him and eaten what he considered to be unhealthy food.

oOo

Pop was on the phone. "I just wanted to thank you for your advice Jethro… yes I took your advice at heart and I've given our son some ground rules that I expect him to follow to the letter." Pop laughed. "How did you know that Anthony already broke a few of my rules?" "Yeah you're right. I guess you know him better than I do… thanks I hope you're right that I'm going to know him better soon. So you really think that he's just testing me to see if I meant business about the rules and consequences? Oh okay. I hope you're wrong or I'm afraid that our son is going to have a very sore backside very soon. Yes I'm going to punish him the same way you do, except from head-slapping, it's just not my thing. As strange as it may sound I really trust you. I never thought I'd ever admit it, but I do. Thank you, Jethro. Good night."

He hung up and went to his son's bedroom.

"Good night son. Remember you are my pride and joy, no matter what you do. And I'll always love you," Pop said and gave Tony a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you to Pop."

oOo

Tony couldn't sleep. It was still daylight and it was just too beautiful of an evening to go to sleep. So he waited till he couldn't hear his Pop. Then he got out of bed but fixed his pillows to make look like he was still in bed and then he sneaked out of his bedroom and went to the security station. He made sure that no alarm would go off or the security camera would record him leaving the mansion. He was about to get out for some long needed fun. As he didn't want to go to places where he would be recognized so he went to where no one would even think to look, a bar located on Shady Street where he'd never been before not even in his line of duty.

He guessed that even military personnel feared to go there. He knew it would be dangerous, the street had a bad reputation; with murder, rape and not only women victims, drugs, violence, etc. But Tony didn't care he only wanted to get out although he did show some sense as not to go there in his Armani suit or he would be a victim in seconds. He may be crazy but not that crazy. He first went to his own apartment and took his worn jeans and T-shirt on and his leather jacket. He so hoped that his Dad wouldn't bust him or his butt would be toast for sure.

He had spent a great deal of time at a bar having fun with a chick; and even though the chick wasn't his type, he still had fun dancing and flirting with her anyway. Well until the chick's boyfriend turned up and from there all hell broke loose and Tony was in the receiving end of a fight which he lost.

"I'll pay you a lot of cash if you don't hurt his pretty face," a strange male told the boyfriend. Tony looked confused at the man. He didn't know him, but he didn't like the way he was looking at him. He now regretted that he went here. Why couldn't he had just had stayed in bed. Then he could feel a hard blow to his stomach. He tried to fight back, but the chick's boyfriend was stronger. He had to give in the pain in his stomach and was soon lying in a fetal position on the floor.

"Give me my money and he's all yours. I'd love to be a fly when you finishing him off."

The stranger gave him the money and then went to Tony. He offered Tony a glass of water. Tony knew not to drink from a glass he hadn't watched closely. You never knew what crazy strangers would put in the glass. But Tony was thirsty that he ignored what he had been taught and reluctantly drank the whole contents of the glass.

The stranger smiled smugly.

"Good boy. We're going to have so much fun together, my little baby."

TBC

A/N: I don't know if there is a shady street in Washington DC, but in my AU NCIS story there is. It's the first time I wrote something like this what I wrote in the end of this part and what I wrote in the next few chapters, so please be nice.


	22. Chapter 21

Two Fathers versus one son Part 21 Mature version

By Kalnaman

Warnings: A very perverted man, man in diaper and treated like a baby. Sexual assault. Don't like it? Then please don't read it.

Tony didn't know what was wrong with him. He felt dizzy and confused. He could hardly keep his eyes open.

"No time to sleep now baby. Wait till I get you home to your crib then you can sleep as long as you want"

Tony frowned. Did he really hear the word crib? No, that couldn't be right. He tried to get away from the stranger. "Leave me alone. I can manage to get home on my own."

"No you can't son. You're hurt. Let your daddy take good care of you."

"You're not my daddy or pop. Just leave me alone!" Tony yelled and got out of the man's grip. Tony wasn't able to get very far before he passed out. The stranger paid the witnesses a great deal of money, so they wouldn't rattle on him that he took Tony with him. "Don't worry I'll take good care of my 'son'," and with that the stranger left the bar with the unconscious Tony in his arms. He didn't notice a man following him and that he was on the cell phone.

"Baxter here; I think one of your men is in trouble… no he doesn't look like a geek to me… yes he got green eyes and looks very much like a rebellious teenager, but at the moment more like a sleeping infant. Don't worry I'll watch his six till you get here. I'll keep my cell phone on so you can trace the call. After this Jethro, we're even. Got that?! Good."

Tony was shoved in a car. And the stranger went into the driver seat and drove off. Baxter followed them in his rented car and kept his distance to not being caught by the kidnapper.

oOo

Gibbs was furious. He didn't know what had gotten into his son to go where he shouldn't.

"Wait till your Pop and I get our hands on you Anthony. You won't be able to sit for a month!" He hurried to get to his other phone while keeping his cell phone on. "McGee! You and Ziva meet me at the Shady Street in full gear STAT!"

"Shady Street?"

"You hurt me right. Now get moving, before we lose DiNozzo forever," with that he hung up and called Abby.

"Abigail. Trace my call on my cell phone. I don't care how you do it just, do it! Sorry but I don't have time to explain."

Gibbs was happy that Abby had persisted that he should have two cell phones and he reminded himself to remember to thank Abbs when the time was right, but first he needed to save his wayward son. He dreaded that call he had to make on the way to the Shady Street.

"Jethro here; it's about Tony. He's in trouble… as I've been informed he's not in his bed sleeping… go to his bedroom and pull of the blanket and I'm sure you won't find our son there but a bunch of pillows instead. Yeah I'll be waiting."

After a few minutes he could hear a very angry Pop on the phone. "Don't worry, I'll get our son alive and then you'll be able to tan his hide and I want to be the next in line. I promise I'll keep you up to date as soon as I can call back."

oOo

The man stopped his car and got his 'son' in his arms like he would a toddler. He went inside a dark house. Baxter was still nearby. He sadly couldn't see through the windows or open the door as the man had locked it.

"You better come quickly Jethro or I can't promise you that you will get your agent back intact." In the meantime Baxter tried to pick the lock.

Inside the dark house the man was busy stripping Tony on a changing table and then put a big diaper on him. "There my baby boy. Now you won't get messy if you have an accident," he picked Tony up and lay him in a giant crib and put up the rails. "Now sleep my dear boy while I go make a bottle ready for you." After a few minutes he came back to the crib pulled down the rail and lay beside Tony and stuck the nipple of the bottle in Tony's mouth, "Now be a good boy and drink up." Tony stirred and when he finally came to himself he panicked and spit out the bottle, "What's going on?!"

"Oh it looks like I didn't give you enough of the drug. You shouldn't be awake just yet. Well now that you are awake, we can have a lot of fun together. But first you need to drink your formula. Come on, be my good baby boy."

Tony shook his head. "I'm not a baby?!" Tony yelled and tried to get away from the man. But he was still influenced by the drug. He was held down. And then Tony suddenly noticed he was in a bed that looked a lot like a giant crib. Then he looked down on himself and noticed that he was only wearing a diaper, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You're my baby. Why shouldn't I be doing this to You? Don't worry I'll take good care of you. Now eat; if you don't then you're a naughty boy and naughty boys get spanked."

Tony closed his eyes and then opened his mouth. As soon as he could feel the nipple of the bottle in his mouth he started to suck. Tears ran freely down his face. He was scared; all what his uncle had done to him came back to the surface. He prayed that his dad would find him and soon. He hoped that he was able to see his dad and pop again.

"Good boy." When the bottle was empty the man said, "It's time to change your diaper. I can smell it's gotten messy."

Tony panicked and tried to get away once again. "No please! I don't need to be changed!"

"Sorry baby. But you do. You see before I put a diaper on you I put something in your anus to clean your rectum, so that it is clean enough for us two to have some fun; although you will be sadly asleep since I've put a sedative in your bottle."

Tony wanted to move and scream, but he couldn't. Once again he closed his eyes. He could feel the man taking off the diaper and cleaning his backside. He could even smell that the man had told him the truth that he had pooped in the diaper. Tony wanted to die then and there of embarrassment and shame. Tony never knew that someone would hurt him even worse that his uncle ever had. Tony was half asleep when he heard the man say, "Now you're clean my baby boy. Now it's time to have some fun before I put on a clean diaper on you." Tony wanted to hit, scream and kill the man but the sedative stopped him. Now he just wished he was dead.

TBC


	23. Chapter 22

Two Fathers versus one son Part 22 Mature version

By Kalnaman

Warnings: Attempted rape. Sexual assault.

A/N: Thank you for those who has given me reviews.

Gibbs felt like it took ages for him to find the location of his son's whereabouts.

"Baxter! How's my agent?"

"I'm not sure. He's in that house. A man carried him in there."

"Why the hell didn't you break in there already to get him out?"

"Come on Jethro. I can't go in there without a warrant. And I was just able to pick the lock."

"Well since my agent is in there and probably in danger I don't need a warrant," with that Gibbs and his team went inside with guns drawn as a precaution."

Gibbs couldn't believe all the toys that were in the house. He thought poor kids if there were any children living in this dump. Though he got a shock of his life when he stormed in a room where he saw his son lying naked in a crib and a man lying on top of him with pants and briefs down to his knees."

"NCIS! Get away from him! Now, you bastard! Or I'll shoot!"

"No. I was just about to have some fun. When I'm done you can have him."

Ziva shot at the man without hesitation. The man passed out and lay still on top of Tony. Tony didn't hear or feel a thing. The sedative the man had given him had finally knocked him out completely; which was good for him, because it would have been too embarrassing for his teammates to see him like this.

Gibbs was afraid to go to his son, afraid what he would find. Though he had to get to him and make sure he was okay or that at least he would be okay. When he was at the crib he yanked the man off of Tony. He was happy to find out that a certain appendage of the man wasn't inside Tony. He had two different feelings of finding out that the man was still breathing. A part of him wanted the man to be dead and the other part wanted him to be alive so that he could make sure that the man would live in a living hell in prison. People like him weren't very popular by their inmates and they would taste some of their own medicine.

"Ziva! Get that dirtbag out of my sight! McGee, call an ambulance!" When his two agents had left the room with the creep Gibbs hurried back to his son. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his son after he'd checked out that he didn't have any injuries that needed attention. He then got Tony in his arms. "I'm so sorry what happened to you. Please don't leave your Pop and me. We love you so much. He's never going to hurt you ever again. I promise. If that pervert… i-if h-he…I'll kill him with my bare hands."

oOo

Gibbs was walking franticly around the waiting room to the ER. He wanted to be at his son's side but no matter what he tried to get in to see his son had failed; the doctors wouldn't allow him in the ER. Although he was happy Ducky had been allowed to be in there with Tony. He was happy when he saw Tony's Pop entering the area. Now he wouldn't be alone, to wait for the news.

"Jethro, how is my… our son? Please tell me he's okay."

Gibbs looked sadly at him. "I'm afraid he isn't. The man may have hurt him bad. I'm sorry. I should have gotten there sooner. Then Tony wouldn't have needed to go to the ER."

"It's not your fault Jethro. I'm sure you got there as soon as you could. How did Tony end up at Shady Street? I'm sure Tony is mature enough to stay away from there. Someone must have forced him to go there."

"Maybe, but I have a gut feeling that Tony went there on his own free will in a act of rebellion. Although I do know that he didn't go with the man on his own free will."

"I don't want to ask, but I have to know what happened to my son… so… what did that man do to my… our son?"

Gibbs told him how he had found their son in the dark house and that he feared that the man might have raped Tony.

"Where is that creep! I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!" Gibbs held a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "I feel the same but we better let the legal system give him what he deserves. We won't be able to be there for Tony if we're in jail for murder. And don't worry; it won't be a pleasant stay for that dirtbag at the jail."

Pop nodded. "You're right. We both need to be there for our son. If the man really has done to him what you fear. He will need both of his fathers."

They were both happy when they saw Ducky enter the waiting room. "How is Tony?" The two fathers asked in unison.

Ducky smiled weakly, "As fine as Anthony can be after what's happened to him. Let's get to a more private place. Dr. Evans has offered us the use of her office."

As they all had taken a seat in the office Ducky said. "Tony will be staying here for observation. He hasn't been injured in any way. He's been drugged though and we're still waiting for the drug test result."

"Was there any signs of that Tony had been r-raped?" Gibbs asked worried.

Ducky smiled brightly. "You came at the right time Jethro. No there's no signs of Tony being raped. Anthony was really lucky."

"You're right about that Doc," McGee said as he just stepped inside the office along with Ziva. All three men were surprised. They hadn't noticed the door being opened.

"What is it McGee? We were in the middle of something here! It better be good!"

McGee gulped. "It turns out that Tony wasn't his first victim. The others weren't as lucky as him. H-he…"

"He what McGee!"

"He raped them more than once and treated them like babies in between and when he got bored with them he killed them."

"That sick son of a bitch!"

"He'd done it around America and he's never been caught until now. We found some bodies at the house."

"Good job McGee. Now get all the evidence so that the dirtbag will get the death penalty for what he's done."

As soon as McGee and Ziva left the office Ducky continued. "Anthony needs lot of rest for a while. When he wakes up it is important that you treat him as you always do. He needs to know that you still love and care about him no matter what and that there's nothing to be ashamed off. He's alive and that what's matter. He needs to cope and he probably needs some counseling. Even though he wasn't raped it was a close call and he was still a victim of a rapist. So it would be good if you would contact a support group for rape victims. However before you go in to see him I must warn you that he is wearing a diaper. The man must have giving Anthony something that makes him unable to control his bodily functions. Since there weren't any signs of muscle damage that could have caused it, the cause must be drug related. It shouldn't be permanent; maybe for only a few weeks, I think. I wouldn't worry; it'll most likely get back to normal and he won't need diapers again. About his mental state we don't know as of yet. We'll first get to know that when he wakes up."

The two fathers sat in silence for a few seconds to get their composure back. Then they followed Ducky to their son's hospital room. The both went on each side of Tony and held a comforting hand on each of Tony's shoulders.

TBC


	24. Chapter 23

Two Fathers versus one son Part 23 Mature Version

By Kalnaman

Warnings; Mention of sexual assault, attempted rape and man in diaper.

After several hours Tony finally woke up and both his fathers were at his side in a flash.

"Hey, son. How are you?"

"I-I d-don't know. W-what happened? Why am I in hospital? Please don't tell me that got the plague again."

Pop DiNozzo looked shocked at his son and then at Gibbs? "Plague?"

"I'll tell you later," Gibbs said. He then went his attention to Tony. "Don't worry. You don't have the plague. You're just here for observation."

"Observation? What for?" Tony suddenly started to remember and cried out, "... no please no!" "He. H-he…"

"Tony, shh… Now Tony listen to me. Its okay he didn't succeed. We got there in time," Gibbs said and wrapped his son in his arms. Tony looked hopeful into his dad's eyes. "Really? You're not telling me just to calm me down?"

"Really. And no. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

oOo

Ducky and Tony's two fathers were back in the office. "So what drugs did the creep give Tony?"

"Sedatives and a newly developed drug that when taken can cause a person to lose control of their bodily functions. Now physically Anthony will be okay as soon as he gets his bodily functions back. The drug that causes Anthony's lack of functions is also the cause of his weak state. That's why I still prefer that he stays here for observation well at least until tomorrow, but when he is released he will need an aid to help him changes his diapers because he won't be able to do it himself due to his weak state. I'll give you the number."

"That won't be necessary. He's my son. I'll help him with his personal hygiene," Pop DiNozzo said.

"And I'll help him to since he's also my son," Gibbs said.

Ducky nodded. "You think it through. It's not easy to change a diaper on an adult like it is on a baby. Not only because of the size of the adult, but also because adults feel shame and embarrassment, which babies don't."

"We know Duck. We want to do this for him. It'll be easier on him than a stranger doing it."

"Good. And I'm sure Anthony will be in good hands."

oOo

When they arrived outside Tony's room they could hear a commotion inside the room. When Gibbs opened the door they could hear Tony yelling. "Get out! Leave me alone!"

"But Mr. DiNozzo; you need to be changed. If you're not comfortable with a female nurse changing you I can get my male colleague to help you get cleaned up."

"No just you all leave me alone! I can do it myself!"

"But Mr. DiNozzo…"

Gibbs hurried to the nurse and put gently his right hand on the nurse's shoulder. "It's okay. We'll help Tony. We'll call you if we need your help."

"If you're sure."

"Yes."

The nurse nodded and then left Tony's room.

"I don't want you two to help me either! I can do it myself!"

Pop DiNozzo was about to argue but Gibbs stopped him. And then he whispered into his ear, "Let him try. Maybe it's best if he ask us for help. And let him do as much as he can himself," Pop DiNozzo nodded his understanding.

Tony yanked his blanket of his leg and tried to unzip the straps of the diaper with shaky hands. He tried for a long time and at last he was forced to cry out, "Please help me. I can't do this on my own. I'm not strong enough….I'm just like a baby!"

Both his fathers were at his side in an instant. "No, you're not; you just need to get stronger then you won't need our help, but allow us to help you now," Gibbs said.

"Yes I am! I have to wear a diaper and be changed like a baby!"

"You'll only need to wear diapers for a few weeks, son. Come on let's get you cleaned up," his Pop said.

Gibbs and Pop DiNozzo silently started to help their son while Tony helped as much as he could. "You're doing good Tony. And as soon as we are done we're going to help you with a shower," Gibbs said.

When they were done they helped Tony into the bathroom. While Pop DiNozzo supported Tony, Gibbs helped Tony to wash himself, but Gibbs had to do most of it since Tony was still too weak. Then Gibbs helped him to dry off. When they got him back to bed Tony protested when they were about to put a new diaper on him.

"Sorry son. But you need it. There's nothing to be ashamed of," both his fathers said in unison. Tony reluctantly let them put one on him. Afterwards they helped him to get a clean gown on and tucked him in.

"Now try and get some sleep. We'll be here by your side," his Pop said.

Tony was too exhausted from what that dirtbag had done to him and by the shower that he hadn't any energy to fight back as he was tucked in for a nap. And in only a few seconds Tony was asleep, though sadly not a peaceful one and who could blame him.

oOo

The next day in Tony's hospital room.

"Tony. Please try and listen to what the therapist has to say. He's here to help you."

Tony had his right arm wrapped over his eyes. "No I don't want to! I don't need therapy!"

"Mr. DiNozzo. What you experienced yesterday was a very traumatic one. I can help you deal with what happened to you and with what that man did to you."

"He didn't rape me. So I don't need to deal with anything!"

"He may not have raped you, but he did sexually assault you, Mr. DiNozzo. No one expect you to deal with it on your own. I can't force you to let me help you, but I really hope you reconsider it. Too many men deny what happened to them because they thought it could only happen to women. But men can also be raped and sexually assaulted and they also have the right to get the help they need as much as women victims do. It's not a shame to admit to get help." The therapist handed Tony his card, but Tony kept ignoring him, so he gave DiNozzo, Senior the card instead.

"Don't worry Doctor. Tony will contact you soon," Gibbs said. The therapist nodded and left the room. Gibbs and DiNozzo let Tony alone to think about what the therapist had told him.

oOo

Tony didn't want any visitors except from his fathers not even Abby while he was in the hospital. Abby was very sad about that and Gibbs comforted her and was able to, with help from the therapist, to convince her that it wasn't meant personal. That Tony was to ashamed to see her and the rest of his friends and colleagues.

Tony's fathers were able to convince him to let the therapist help him. He went to see him twice a week until he could manage without. And with the help of his therapist he was able to see his friends, though he was still embarrassed that they knew what had happened to him and that he was wearing a diaper. Especially when his fathers needed to change him while he had visitors. Though he was kept on a special diet so he mostly only peed in his diaper. He was also put on a toilet schedule so that he often did it in the toilet instead of in his diaper to make it easier for him.

As soon as he had his control back he happily got rid of the diapers, but he was disappointed that he couldn't control it at night so he was forced to use pull-ups at night. Tony was frustrated to say the least, he was afraid that it would be permanent. Ducky was confident though that it soon would wear off. And he was right after a whole week being dry when he woke up in the morning he could finally get rid of the pull-ups too. And Tony was once again a happy camper. Since Tony had been released from the hospital Gibbs had stayed at the mansion and he had promised Tony to stay there as long as he needed him.

Tony's therapist was also able to help him deal what his uncle had done to him; even that he didn't knew that he hadn't been over it as he had thought. He was able to tell him some things what his uncle had done to him, but not everything; even though his therapist had tried to get him to tell him the whole thing. Tony didn't want to. He was afraid if he relived everything that he would go mad. The therapist wasn't able to convince him otherwise.

TBC


	25. Chapter 24

Two Fathers versus one son Part 24 T version

By Kalnaman

Warnings: Spanking.

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews.

Now that Tony had stopped seeing his therapist and that Tony was back to being as normal as he could be. The fathers knew it was time for them to get a serious talk with their son. They had to make sure that he wouldn't do anything so stupid like that ever again. He needed to get punished for the rules he had broken and now was the time for it before it was too late.

They had asked Tony to meet them in the study.

oOo

Tony didn't like his fathers' stern looks when they were looking at him.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you both so uptight?"

"Take a seat Anthony. We have a lot to discuss."

Tony gulped he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like how this was going to turn out. When Tony didn't immediately do as he was asked his Pop said firmly, "Anthony, take a seat now!"

Seeing how serious his Pop was and afraid at what his Pop or Dad would do to him if he didn't obey, he hurriedly took a seat.

"Anthony, your dad and I think it's about time that we have a discussion about your breaking my rules."

Tony looked nervously at his Pop and then at his dad, "Both of you?"

"Yes both of us," Pop said. "I know that your Dad has told you that if you break any of my rules while at the mansion he'll let me punish you without interfering. But since you really screwed up and put yourself in unnecessary danger by going to Shady Street; that we both think you need to be punished for it. You knew what the consequences would be if you disobeyed that rule. Now go to your timeout room and I expect you to stay there until tomorrow. I'll be in shortly and your Dad will see you tonight for your bedtime spanking."

"Two spankings?! No please. I promise I'll never go to Shady Street ever again or take a drink from a stranger. I think I have been punished enough for what the man did to me."

"Sorry. One thing you need to know is that we won't punish you for what that man did to you. But you will be punished for breaking mine and your Dad's rules for endangering your life. You knew better than go to Shady Street; you knew about the reputation with the danger and unsavory characters that hang out there. Now go to the timeout room," Pop said firmly.

Since Tony already knew he was dued two get spanked today, he didn't dare risk yet another spanking so he hurried to obey.

oOo

When Tony left the room Pop DiNozzo let out a deep sigh. "I'm not looking forward for what I'm about to do. Tony is kind of right about what that creep done to him as being punishment enough."

"I know it's hard, Anthony. But Tony needs to know that he can depend on you keeping your promises. And since he only went to Shady Street to test you, you need to let him know that you really care enough about him, to spank him for his recklessness. Spanking Tony isn't what I love to do either, but it needs to be done to make sure he thinks twice before doing something like this again. Well you better go to him, so he doesn't have to wonder anymore if you're really up to the task of spanking him. And don't be afraid that he'll compare you with his abusive uncle; remember your brother abused him until he was seriously hurt….you are going to administered a just punishment for his actions….spank him until he realizes that and make sure you don't cause him to have bruises."

Pop DiNozzo nodded sadly. "You're right. I'll spank him on his bare bottom not only to make sure I don't hit to hard but because he deserves it," with that he left the study. Gibbs stayed in the study thinking that Tony didn't need an audience.

oOo

When Pop went into the timeout room Tony stood in one of the corners. He went to sit on the bed. "You can leave the corner now Anthony and come here to me."

Tony obeyed. "Pants down," his Pop said firmly. Tony shook his head. "No please, Pop. Not bare!"

"Sorry son. But you deserve a bare spanking and I need to make sure it won't turn out as a beating instead of a spanking."

Tony kept shaking his head. "Please. No…"

Pop yanked his protesting son over his knees. He grabbed Tony's pants, unbuttoned them before yanking them and his boxers down to his knees. He hurried to raise his hand and brought it hard down on Tony's unprotected backside. A loud smack was heard and a cry of pain came from Tony. Pop noticed that he had hit him too hard so he lessened the force of his next swat.

"I almost lost you again after your reckless act! SWAT "You can believe that I will spank," SWAT "you when you disobey my rules that earn you a…" SWAT, "Spanking!" SWAT. "I really do love you!" SWAT. "Don't ever doubt that." SWAT. "If I really didn't love you, I wouldn't waste my time on disciplining you!" He gave him twelve hard swats after his lecture and then he raised his right leg and added five final stinging Swats on his son's under curves. Twenty-four swats should do it for endangering his life; Pop DiNozzo thought as he brought the spanking to an end.

It didn't take long for Tony to cry. Tony was sad and happy; sad that he'd worried his Pop and that he hadn't believed his love toward him. And happy that it turned out that his Pop really did love him very much. That he didn't abuse him, but used parental discipline. He was really a total opposite to his uncle. His father wasn't his mean abusive uncle but his loving Pop.

Pop DiNozzo let his son have a moment to calm down before he got him on his lap. When Tony had calmed down some he guided his son to sit on his lap, without pulling Tony's pants and boxers back up. He thought there was time enough for that, his son needed comfort more at the moment. As soon as Tony's backside came in touch with his Pop's lap he winched. His Pop helped to get him in a more comfortable position so that his butt didn't come in contact with anything.

Tony was still crying though. "Shh, shh Tony its okay; it's over for now. I forgive you, but please don't do anything that forces me to spank you again. I hate to be the reason of causing you any more harm. I love you son and I always will no matter how you behave.

Pop DiNozzo just sat there with his son in his arms for quite awhile and comforted him as best as he could. When his own backside started to ache he said, "Tony, why don't you lie down for a little nap. But after a nap I expect you to sit down at the table and write one hundred lines that you won't sneak out of the mansion again after been told to go to bed."

"But Pop. I've already been punished for it," Tony whined.

"No you haven't son. You've been punished for endangering your life unnecessarily."

"But I can't sit down let alone write one hundred lines due to my sore butt," Tony whined once again.

"It's not up for debate son; either that or another spanking, but this time with a ruler. What do you chose?"

Tony gulped. "Writing one hundred lines I guess."

"Wise choice son," Pop DiNozzo helped his son to lie down on the bed on his stomach. He also helped him out of his pants and boxers. "I'll get you some sweatpants for when you get up after your nap." He then got a comforter over his son. "Now get some rest. Your dad will be here shortly." He could feel Tony tense.

"Don't worry. He's not coming to give you a spanking, at least not now; but when you go to bed for the night, he will. Try not to think about that for the moment, just rest." With that he left the room after he'd given his son a kiss on his forehead.

It didn't take Tony long before he fell asleep even with a backside that was on fire.

oOo

Tony wasn't happy at all while he had to sit down and write those one hundred lines his Pop had ordered that he write. He was happy though when he was finally finished. But it was hard on him to have to stay in the room. He was bored. He wasn't allowed to watch movies or anything except to think over what he had done to land himself in this room and he wasn't looking forward for the upcoming spanking session he had with his dad. At dinner both his fathers ate with him for company and after that he was left alone again to think. He was only allowed to leave the room to visit the bathroom.

In the evening Gibbs went to Tony. "You can leave this room to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I'll stay in here and wait for you. You got thirty minutes and don't make me come and get you or the spanking will only get harder."

"But I'm not tired and it's too early," Tony whined.

"The countdown starts now. You better hurry if you want to get a shower," Gibbs said firmly not wanted to hear more of his son's whines.

Tony could see on Gibbs expression that he wasn't up for any arguments so he reluctantly went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Oh and by the way. It's a waste of time for you to pull on your pajama bottoms or boxers since it'll only have to get off again right after.

"Aww Dad, please no. I've already had one bare bottom spanking," Tony whined.

"It's either a spanking with my hand or with my belt."

Thirty minutes later he was back in the room, not daring to take longer and risking a harder spanking he knew was coming. He was only wearing pajama top, because he so didn't want a spanking with a belt.

Gibbs was sitting on the bed ready for his 'talk' with his son. "Good. You made it in time son. I was wondering if I had to get you. Come here and get over my knee."

Tony did as he was told, though he wasn't happy about it.

As soon as Tony was over Gibbs' knees he pulled the pajama top up, so that Tony's backside was exposed. There were still signs from the spanking Tony's Pop had given him some hours ago. Gibbs was pleased that there weren't any bruising; he then began his spanking. He ignored his son's plea for mercy. Tony almost became hoarse as he yelled that he was sorry over and over again.

However as soon as Gibbs had given his son a total of twenty licks he came to an abrupt stop; knowing that with the twenty-four licks he had received earlier from his Pop that he had received enough. His bottom was a painful crimson in color; he wouldn't be sitting comfortable for many days. He pulled him up into an all forgiving hug which Tony returned as he sobbed, "You're forgiven, son. Shh its okay, it's over. Now let us get you into bed, you've had a long day, son. He tucked Tony in for the night and kissed him good night and left the room

oOo

Gibbs joined Pop DiNozzo in the den. DiNozzo offered him a glass of bourbon.

"How is our boy?"

"Other than a sore butt he's doing okay. He probably won't be able to sit comfortably for a week though. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow although he is lying on his stomach."

"Good. I hope he has learned the lesson, so that we won't have to see the need in spanking him again."

Gibbs laughed. "I wouldn't count on that…our Anthony has learned this lesson for now, but once the sting is gone and he can sit comfortably again he will be back in trouble again, like all the other times I had to spank him."

Pop DiNozzo nodded sadly.

They talked the whole evening about Tony and of other stuff. But they enjoyed telling the other about what they'd experienced with Tony. Gibbs was happy to hear some stories about Tony's young childhood years. He wished that he'd been there for Tony at the time too. To see how he was as a carefree young boy. Pop DiNozzo was happy to hear about all of Tony's mischievousness that he'd done since he'd known Gibbs. He'd just wished he'd been there for him too. It was late at night before they separated to go to bed.

A/N: Only an Epilogue left


	26. Epilogue

Two Fathers versus one son Epilogue T version

By Kalnaman

Warnings: Mention of spanking.

A/N: Thank you all who has put this story on their story alert, favorite story list and given me reviews. I enjoyed writing this story very much and I'm happy that some of you liked this story.

As soon as Gibbs knew that Tony was okay he went back to his own house and it was a few weeks after Tony's punishment for disobeying the rules when he went to Shady Street.

Gibbs was busy working on his boat when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw it was Tony's number. "Daddy Gibbs here; how are you son?"

"Awful 'Daddy'," Tony said playing along with Gibbs about the word daddy. Gibbs turned worried. "What's wrong son? Are you sick?"

"No, but Pop is making me sick. Ever since he forced me to tell him about the plague that I had, he's being even more of a mother hen than you are," Tony whined.

Gibbs relaxed at that and smiled brightly. "I see. Now what is he doing to you that is making you sick? I would think that he'll try to keep you away from getting sick."

"Well… I'm not allowed to go outside for a run today."

"It's very frosty outside. Your Pop is right. You shouldn't get outside for a run in this weather."

"But 'daddy'; I need to run. Exercise is healthy you know."

"Yes it is, but not outside in frosty weather and especially not for someone that has scars on their lungs like you do. You can go to a gym. The gym that is in the mansion would be even better. Now be a good boy and do as your Pop asks you to. You know what consequences there are if you don't."

"Yeah I know. I can still feel a little sting on my backside from the first time he'd ever spanked me as an adult. But Dad…"

"No buts, son. Or do you want to have a sore backside for the celebration after the adoption is finalized?"

"No."

"Then obey your Pop and my rules."

"Okay 'Daddy'. See you at the court tomorrow. I'm looking forward when it's official that I got two fathers."

"Yes, see you son. I'm looking forward to it too and for our trip to Hawaii with your Pop."

oOo

The next day after the adoption was finalized there was a big party at Gibbs' house. Pop DiNozzo had offered the mansion for the party, but Gibbs declined. He wanted to celebrate it at his house since it was him that adopted Tony.

The judge that had given DiNozzo the court order about Tony's incompetence awhile back was the one that finalized the adoption. He felt guilty that he let DiNozzo, Senior bribe him for signing that order and that's why he okayed the adoption without questioning that Gibbs wanted to be Tony's father even if he already had one.

Pop DiNozzo, Ducky, Mike Franks, Jenny Sheppard, Abby, McGee, Ziva and few others of Tony's friends where also at the party.

When Abby had arrived at the party she had almost chocked both Gibbs and Tony with her hug. "Abbs. Y'r chok'ng me h're," Tony said.

Abby released her hug. "You already gave us a hug right after the judge signed the adoption papers," Tony said

"Sorry Tony. I'm just so happy for both of you."

Both Tony and Gibbs smiled brightly.

"Thanks Abbs."

oOo

At the dinner table Ducky hit his glass with a teaspoon to let the others know that he wanted to bring out a toast and then stood up. He went his attention to the father and son who they were celebrating.

"Jethro, congratulation to you for your son; Anthony is a fine young man that any father can be proud of. For years he had to live without a caring father. Now he has two loving fathers that will make sure he gets everything he needs from love to discipline…"

"Ducky please," Tony said blushing, he didn't want the other guest to know about his fathers disciplining him.

"Anthony, my dear boy; everyone here knows about it already. They've noticed you sitting uncomfortably more than once… where was I? Oh yeah. They make sure he gets everything he needs from love to discipline so he'll be safe. Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs congratulation to your new extended name; I know for a fact that Jethro is so proud that you wanted to take his last name and that your Pop gave the okay to let the name Gibbs be at the end. And to be honest it sounds better than Anthony Gibbs DiNozzo. Let us raise our glasses and make a toast for the extended family." They all raised their glasses, "To the two fathers and their son."

"To the two fathers and their son!" The other guest yelled in unison while smiling brightly.

When everyone had left Pop DiNozzo, Gibbs and Tony were exhausted. Gibbs had invited Senior to stay, but he declined. He wanted Gibbs and his son to have some moments alone, before they all went to Hawaii.

oOo

Tony was in heaven. He was enjoying their trip at Hawaii. He wanted to see all the places where Magnum PI was recorded. His Pop had even paid the owner of the mansion where Magnum lived to allow his son to come in. The owner had the place well guarded and fenced to keep the tourists out. Tony thought he was dreaming when he visited the place. Gibbs had to pinch him to let him know he wasn't dreaming. It got even better when his Pop the next day gave Tony a key and said, "Here's the key to your summer resident. It was the mansion where Magnum lived."

Tony looked at his Pop with opened mouth. "What?"

"You heard right son. I was able to buy the mansion. Now you can visit it as often as you want."

"But…"

"No buts Tony. It's yours; just considered it as an early Birthday present."

Tony wrapped his arms around his Pop in a bear hug, "Thank you so much Pop. I love it!"

After awhile Tony and Pop DiNozzo started to notice Gibbs' sad expression. Pop DiNozzo had a feeling what concerned him. "I'm sorry Jethro. That I didn't let you in on my surprise."

"It's okay Anthony. I'm happy for Tony. It's a great gift; a gift that can't be beaten."

"Dad. It's okay that you can't buy me something like this. What you giving to me; your love and care and even discipline which is hard for me to admit by the way means more to me than what money can buy. You were the one that got me back to life when I had the plague. If you hadn't ordered me to stay alive I would have died; because I was ready to die. I didn't think that anyone cared that I stayed alive, but you proved me wrong. Thanks to you I'm alive to be with my Pop and you. I love you both so much. Even if both of you were poor I'd still would love you both."

Gibbs smiled and gave his son a hug and Pop DiNozzo joined him.

oOo

Tony stood pouting, "I promise I'll be careful."

"No you're not going to surf there. The waves are too big. You just learned to surf," Gibbs said firmly.

"But…"

"Your dad is right Anthony. It's too dangerous. When you are a surfing pro then you'll be allowed to and not sooner."

oOo

Tony was sitting at the sofa to their summer resident with his left food on a pillow on the table while facing his two very angry fathers. He gulped.

"What did we tell you about surfing at the place with the giants waves? Anthony?" Gibbs asked firmly.

"T-that I-I'm not allowed to s-surf there."

"And why did we order you not to?"

"B-because i-it would be to d-dangerous."

"And what did you do?"

"I disobeyed you and surfed there anyway. But Dad, Pop. I thought I was good enough to surf there."

"Well you weren't. You're lucky that you only sprained your foot."

Both Gibbs and Pop DiNozzo were happy that the place had an extra room, which they both agreed to use as a timeout room.

"Tony your Pop and I are going to help you get to your timeout room. Since you can't stand up facing the corner you are going to sit on a stool in the corner."

"Timeout room? There are too many miles to go there just so you can punish me."

"Oh don't you worry about that, son. We are going to use the extra room as a timeout room, so you won't have to wait for your spankings that you so much deserve now."

Tony paled at that news. "Please no. I don't want a sore butt for the last three days we're here," Tony whined.

"You should have thought about that before you disobeyed us, now you have to face the consequences of your actions," and with that Tony's dad and pop helped him to the timeout room while Tony tried to plead his case. But to no avail. Later that night Tony lay in his bed with a very sore backside after two unpleasant confrontations with a brush and on his bare bottom.

oOo

A uniformed man ran into a man in orange overall. And he whispered into the man's ears, "Everything is going smoothly. You'll be out of here very soon."

The man in orange overall smiled, he was very pleased at the news. He then hurried to hide his smile and then pretended he was angry, "Watch where you're going!"

When he was sure he was alone he said out loud. "Soon little Anthony, very soon; then we'll have so much fun together. I have so many plans for what I'm going to do to you little boy." The man smiled smugly.

The End

A/N: I hope to write a sequel. And Thank you Peppe1951 for your help. Cristyzachman if you want to play in this sandbox of Two Fathers versus one son, like if you want to write some missing scenes after Tony got out of the hospital you're very welcome to write them.


End file.
